Black Bird Singing In the Dead of Night
by chriscolferseamonkeys
Summary: Kurt is older and out of highschool into the working world.  He also aquires a stalker, he gains comfort with his co worker Blaine Anderson.  Can they find out what's going on before Kurt get's seriously hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox.

**Author Notes**- Here is the new story I keep talking about. The first chapter is just a teaser so it's kind of really short, I promise the chapters will be getting longer

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kurt drove home after a tiring day at work. It is the middle of November and he weather already turned wintery. It has yet to snow and Kurt was thankful for that. Although the 24 year old absolutely loved winter for all of the different outfit possibilities he also hated it. He hated driving it, he hated ruining his designer boots in the slush, and he absolutely hated watching couples cuddle and hold hands while he was cold and all alone. He had no one to hold his hand, no one to buy coffees with, and no one to cuddle in front if the fire with and watch the snow fall. He was alone.<p>

Kurt pulled into his driveway and ran quickly into his house. The temperature was dropping fast and his Gucci jacket was not thick enough to keep the cold out. It was time to break out the scarfs, mittens, and extremely warm and stylish winter jacket.

He walked into the kitchen and started making some tea, while waiting for it to heat up he ran upstairs to change into his warm pajamas and slippers. After clad in flannel blue pants and his old McKinley High School grey sweatshirt he walked back down stairs to retrieve his decaf vanilla chai tea.

He paused while walking down the hall. On the hallway walls he had old pictures of himself with friends and family. But today something seemed different about them. He turned on the light illuminating the dark hallway. He looked at the framed pictures again some were missing. All of the ones of just him were completely gone and the ones when he was with his family the picture were cut eliminating him from the picture.

"What the-?" He mumbled confused. What was going on? Was it some kind of joke? Is there hidden cameras and he is being pranked on some reality television show?

He wasn't upset that his pictures were gone. It wasn't a big deal he knew he had extra copies of the memorable pictures but something was up. Something was not right. He searched his brain quickly trying to find any possible explanation could that could apply. Did he sleep walk? Did he accidentally hit the frames causing them to fall? No that couldn't be, the frame where still there just the way he left them, except he was missing. Why was he the only one missing from the pictures? What was so special about him? Of all of the other people in the photos whoever did this picked little old ugly Kurt. If his friends did this he would surely kill them.

He quickly took out his phone. Who could he call? Mercedes lived a few towns over so it probably wasn't her. He hasn't seen his best friend for a few long months. Why would she prank him? He could call Rachel she lived on the other side of town with Finn, Kurt's step brother.

He dialed their house number quickly his shaking fingers slipping on his small keys of his cell phone.

"Hello?" the chirpy familiar voice answered.

"Hi Rachel its Kurt, listen did you break into my house and removed all of the pictures of me? If you did this isn't a funny prank." he said nervously.

"Wh-what broke into your house?" she stuttered.

"Yeah this isn't funny Rachel!" he said as he ran around the house making sure all of his windows and doors were shut and locked. They all were. Nothing was broken either. How could someone possibly get into his house?

"Kurt listen I didn't break into your house and neither did Finn. Do you want us to come over to stay with you for a little while?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Uh no but thanks I will be fine. Maybe I'm just imagining it." he said nervously.

"Are you sure? Be careful Kurt, please, please be careful."

"Y-yes I'll see you later okay?"

"If you are sure you are okay then yes see you later."

"I'm alright."

"Okay Kurt, be safe, bye."

"Bye."

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair nervously. His house didn't seem to be broken into. Aside from the pictures everything seemed to be in place.

Maybe he should call the police. But then again what would he say? That his house doesn't seem to be broken into but all pictures of him are gone. That would make him sound crazy. Besides he has called the police over more serious matters before and they never helped.

Kurt grabbed his forgotten tea already cooled to a warm liquid. He drank it quickly he walked to his couch and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around himself. He stared at the blank TV wondering what he should do. He didn't feel quite safe but whoever broke into his house surely wouldn't do it twice one night would they?

Kurt wondered if he would even be able to fall asleep if he did end up going to bed. I'm scared he thought. He didn't dare say it out loud by any chance his mystery robber was still here or installed cameras to watch him. If the robber found out he was weak and scared it was all over. The robber would come back and who knows what he or she would do this time?

Kurt decided to go up to his room and at least try sleeping. He had work in the morning and he really wouldn't last the day if he didn't sleep.

Kurt made his way up to his room. He was about to walk past the window that was necessary to past in order to make it to his bed when he saw something. Outside his house a couples houses down there was a black Ford pickup truck without it's lights on.

Sure maybe Kurt was just being paranoid. This was a small town and he knew all cars that belonged to the neighbors as well as passing by cars. Never once has he seen this car before not even around town.

His heart stopped he quickly shut the blinds and ran to his bed. He cocooned himself in the blankets and squeezed his eyes shut.

Please fall asleep he begged his mind, please just fall asleep and forget about this. This is one of the times when he regretted living alone in his house. He wished he could live with someone special one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. Oh and the title is lyrics from Blackbird by The Beatles.

**Author Notes**- What a great weekend for klainers and crisscolfer shippers! I know I was freaking out all weekend! Here have some more. Oh keep an open mind while reading this things may not be what they seem.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up after getting only about an hour of sleep. He felt horrible and the purple bags under his eyes were not an attractive look. He got up and dressed quickly throwing on the comfiest work outfit he could find. He barely styled his hair and he skipped half of his moisturizing routine. He was truly too tired to do anything.<p>

He made a huge pot of coffee intending to drink all of it. He found the largest travel mug he could find and filled it with the warm brown liquid.

Kurt looked at the clock, shit he was running late. He grabbed his phone and keys and went to his car.

Later that day, Kurt found himself trying not to fall asleep he already drank his huge coffee and was planning to get more if he was ever allowed to go on break. He rested his head on his arms sighing, maybe he could close his eyes for a few minutes.

"Kurt!" a voice rang out awakening him, he shot his head up worrying it was his boss. "Don't worry it's just me."

Kurt's body relaxed when he realized it was just Blaine.

"Hi Blaine what do you need?" he asked suppressing a yawn.

"Um well I've been worried about you. You don't look to good, bad night?" He asked pulling a chair up to Kurt's desk.

"'M fine" he mumbled.

"Are you sure, I mean you can tell me whatever is going on. Kurt you can trust me." Blaine said placing his hand over Kurt's. His heart leapt, he really liked Blaine. But of course there is absolutely no way Blaine would like him back.

"I'm just really tired, I didn't get any sleep last night." Kurt sighed.

"Well why not?" Blaine asked squeezing Kurt's hand gently from across the desk.

Kurt bit his lip, should he tell Blaine? What if he thought Kurt was going crazy?

Blaine noticed his hesitance, "Why don't we get a coffee? We can talk about then."

"Ok."

Blaine left to convince their boss to let them have their break. Kurt tidied up the little work he was working on and got his jacket. He assumed that their boss would let them have their break, Kurt and Blaine were two of the top workers. If Blaine was any other person Kurt knew he would surely hate them. Often times the boss made them compete against each other in order to get the best new project or the raise. He would make them do a smaller project first and see who did it best or he would make it as simple as whoever brought him coffee first won.

It created a sort of friendly competition between them. Kurt was extremely competitive and the competitions set up only fueled it. He had to win.

"Hey ready to go?" Blaine asked suddenly appearing in front of him. He held out his hand causing Kurt to jump and stare at it. What did he want him to do with it?

"Umm," Kurt said staring at the hand. Since he wouldn't or maybe couldn't move Blaine shot the hand forward and grabbed his.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards the door and towards his dark blue car.

"Is this your car?" Kurt asked stupidly of course this was Blaine's car.

"Yes it is!" Blaine said opening the door for Kurt.

"Thank you." he said as he felt the heat rushing to his face.

They drove in silence listening to the music streaming from the radio.

"The Lima Bean okay?" Blaine asks pulling into the lot.

"Mhmm."

They got out of the car and walked towards the door. The cold nipped at Kurt's hands, he left his gloves in his own car earlier that morning. They walked up to the line and ordered their coffee. They walked to a circular table in the back corner of the cafe, it was quiet and hidden from prying eyes.

Kurt's mind was racing and he struggled to keep his hands from shaking. He was so nervous. He trusted Blaine and he felt comfortable with Blaine but he still couldn't fight off the thought that what happened last night was stupid and not important. What if Blaine laughed at him? He took a cautious sip of his coffee and let the warm liquid sit in his mouth for a second before swallowing.

He leg bounced under the table and he clutched onto his coffee to hide his shaking hands. He prayed that Blaine couldn't tell how nervous he was, but worrying that Blaine could tell that he was nervous was making him even more nervous.

He quickly took a sharp intake of air trying to calm his breathing. Was he going to go into some kind of panic attack or a nervous breakdown?

"Kurt," Blaine said from across the table. Kurt looked up and looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. Instantly all of his nerves dissipated and he relaxed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Kurt said honestly.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and avoiding Blaine's eyes. He scanned the quaint cafe shop. Okay you can do this he thought, you trust Blaine.

"Okay," Kurt sighed, he felt Blaine's leg rub against the side of his gently. It was reassuring even if it was done by accident. "Well, please don't laugh at me or something, I realize that this is stupid and I'm over reacting.

"I promise I won't judge you Kurt, I would never do that." Blaine said knocking his knee into Kurt's, this time Kurt was sure it wasn't by accident.

"Okay, well… I have like 15 different photo frames hanging in my front hallway with pictures of me, my friends, and my family. Yesterday after work I noticed that every single picture that I was in was gone. If I was in the picture with someone else, my part was cut out and the rest of the people were still there. Blaine, every picture was like that. I called my friend to see if she was playing a joke on me or if she knew if any other friends of ours were playing a joke on me and she said no. I asked if she was lying to me and she said how scared I sounded and that she wasn't lying. She even offered for me to stay over at her place, but I didn't. When I went to bed I noticed that there was a car across the street from my house. I didn't recognize it." Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Blaine, I swear I know all of my neighbors and their cars! I have never seen that car before. I couldn't sleep at all last night, I was so freaked out."

Kurt let out a shuttering breath. He looked up at Blaine and tried to figure out what he was thinking. He looked upset or maybe he was just bored.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said shocked at how quiet it came out.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?" Blaine asked.

"Me bringing you in like this!" Kurt said frustrated. He ran his long slender fingers through his hair that he hadn't bothered fixing this morning.

"I'm glad you brought me into this, Kurt. This is serious. Do you know what this might mean? Someone broke into your house. This isn't a normal break in, this is creepy bordering stalker. They stole pictures of you! Only you. Kurt this is scaring me just as much as it's scaring you. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt." Blaine said reaching his hand across the table and resting it on his forearm.

"Thank you." Kurt sighed. "We should probably get back to work."

"No problem. Yeah let's go."

The rest of the day went by slow, but Kurt welcomed it. He didn't want to go back to his house. But eventually he looked up at the clock and realized that it was six, meaning that work was over. He packed his belongings up slowly, watching his fellow workers rushing to get out of the office.

He was just logging out of his computer and shutting it off when a tall bulky figure walked over and leaned on his desk. Kurt looked up and was surprised to see an unfamiliar face that was smiling back at him.

"Um… Hello?" He asked warily. He looked back and forth trying to find a way away from this strange man. The man had dark brown short hair and brown eyes. His face was wide as well as his body. He wasn't fat though, no, it was more muscular that fat.

"Hi there." The strange man said leaning closer.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm Dave Karofsky, today was my first day working here." The man stated leaning even closer.

Kurt backed up leaning back in his desk chair, "Uh hi, Dave, ever heard of personal space?"

Dave took a step back and cleared his throat, "Uh sorry. So what's your name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt said, he didn't like this guy. He felt…creepy.

"Hi Kurt."

"Again can I help you?" Kurt asked painting on his best 'bitch-please' face.

"Just introducing myself, see you later?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh sure."

"Bye." Dave walked away with his hands tucked into his pockets.

Once Kurt was sure Dave was away from ear shot he spoke out loud to himself, "What the hell was that?"

Kurt shrugged into his warm pea coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He picked up his brief case and walked out of the office and towards his car.

"Kurt!" A voice yelled from behind him, he turned around a found Blaine running towards him. "Hey Kurt! Wait!"

"What Blaine?" Kurt laughed watching the curly haired boy come to a stop in front of him. His face was flushed from the running and the cold and his eyes were sparkling under the warm street lights.

"Here, have my number. I want you to call me. Call me if anything happens, if you need anything, or you just need to talk." Blaine said a little out of breath. He handed Kurt the bright pink sticky note with his number scrawled out in neat hand writing.

"Thanks." Kurt said smiling. "See you later?"

"Yeah sure." Blaine smiled back turning towards his car.

"Hey wait, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did a weird tall bulky guy named Dave Kar- Dave something introduce himself to you?" Kurt asked, his past encounter still nagging at that back of his mind.

"No he didn't. Who is he?" Blaine asked.

"Not sure, he said that today was his first day working here and that he was introducing himself to the rest of the people in the office." Kurt said tightening his hand on the strap of his brief case.

"Guess he just didn't get to me yet. I'm sure I'll meet him in the morning." Blaine smiled and continued walking to his car.

Kurt drove the short way to his home and walked into his dark house. He really needed to install those automatic motion sensor lights his dad bought for him when he got the small house. He stumbled up the garage step and groped the wall in the dark for the door knob. His hands clasped around it and he had to pull out his phone for light to get the key in the whole.

He stumbled into his kitchen that was attached to his garage and turned on the light. The bright light hurt his eyes as he dropped his brief case and walked through his kitchen to the living room. He plopped onto the couch and sighed closing his eyes, just for a second. He was truly tired.

A loud bang woke him up from his unexpected nap.

"What was that?" He whispered to himself. He ran on his tip toes to the bath room, where he dug out the baseball bat his dad bought for him so many years ago. He remember how he used to hate it, but right now he was never so grateful for it. It served as perfect protection.

He walked around his house shaking, trying to find the source of the sound. He was terrified, he hoped that he didn't find the sound. He ran up to his bed room and turned on the light. Inside to his surprise he found the drawers of his nightstand all open.

He covered his mouth with his hands and looked around his room. The baseball bat slid out of his hands. He tried to remember if he kept anything valuable in his those drawers. Oh my God no no no! He thought running over. He kept the locket that his was his mother's before she died in the top drawer next to his bed. He ran over and dropped to his knees throwing everything out of the drawer trying to find the locket.

He let out a sigh of relief as his fingers curled around the cold gold chain. He brought the necklace to his lips pressing a small kiss to it. Mom help me, he thought, I'm scared. He put the necklace around him neck for safe keeping. This will never leave his sight again.

He was startled, when he heard the screeching sound of tires driving away. He ran to his window and almost fainted when he recognized that same back truck speeding away from his house.

His hands shook as he fumbled for his phone, he needed to call Blaine. Blaine would know what to do. He opened his phone and the post it note fluttered to the ground. He picked it up quickly and dialed the number. It only rang once before the familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, it's me…Kurt." Kurt said aware of how weak and scared he sounded.

"Kurt what's wrong? When I told you to call me if you needed me I didn't think it would only be a few hours later."

"Blaine I'm scared. When I got home I fell asleep on the couch and then a loud bang woke me up. I went to find the source of the sound and went to my room. In my room all of my dresser drawers are open and things are missing. Then I heard a car driving away outside and it was the same car! Blaine what do I do! I'm all alone and freaking out!" Kurt said biting his lip. He went around and turned on every light to eliminate any possible dark shadow.

"Kurt calm down, where do you live?" Blaine asked. Kurt could hear a car engine turning on in the back ground.

Kurt quickly told him where he lived. He wanted to protest and tell Blaine not to come, but he couldn't. He could barely breathe. There was no possible way he would be able to stay all alone in his house.

"Kurt you all right you've been quiet?" Blaine asked still on the phone.

"I'm fine just freaking out, are you close?" He asked.

"Yeah, I actually just turned onto the street…. Uh Kurt why is every light on in your house?" Blaine laughed.

"To make sure no one is hiding in the dark." Kurt said running down stairs and flinging open the door. He sighed with relief once he saw the familiar face. "Blaine."

They both hung up their cell phones and slipped it into their pockets.

"Kurt!" Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt, pulling him into a hug. "Shh it's okay. You're shaking."

"Well you would be too if the situation was reversed." Kurt said pulling away from the warm embrace. "Come on in."

Kurt lead Blaine to the kitchen where he took out to mugs.

"Tea?" He asked pulling out different flavors.

"Oh yeah sure, thank you. I'll just have whatever you are having." Blaine said sitting down on one of the stools at the island.

"Okay. You know you didn't have to come right?" Kurt asked filling the mugs with water and setting them into the microwave.

"Yes I did."

"Huh?"

"You know quite well that I had to come over."

"I don't know what you mean." Kurt said biting his lip. What was Blaine saying? Is he mad at him?

"Why did you call me?" Blaine asked.

"Because I was scared and the first person I thought to call was you." Kurt answered honestly.

"Exactly. Now I'm staying and please don't make me leave Kurt." Blaine said as Kurt handed him his tea. He grabbed it and cupped the warm mug in his hands. "Mm thanks."

Kurt walked over to his living room and set his tea down on the coffee table. He turned around to make sure Blaine was following. He was.

"Here Blaine, pick something on TV. I know for a fact that I can't sleep right now and I need to change into comfier clothes." Kurt said eyeing Blaine's attire. He was wearing a pair of dark blue sweat pants with a red 'D' on the right hip and was still wearing his coat. "I can take your coat."

"Oh uh thanks." Blaine said pulling off his jacket and handing it to Kurt. He sat back down on the couch and eyed the remote trying to figure out. He hit the power button turning on the TV.

Kurt turned and walked down the hallway to the stair case. He draped Blaine's coat over the banister and walked up the stairs. He opened his bedroom door and sighed looking at the papers scattered around the room. The drawers were still shoved open and things were hanging out. He couldn't deal with them right now. He tried his best to ignore them and walked over to his closet. He threw on a pair of grey sweat pants and an oversized long sleeve cotton shirt that hung off his shoulders.

He strolled down stairs. On the couch Blaine a curled up under a fleece blanket that used to be draped over the back of the couch. He looked up and smiled at Kurt who nervously rubbed at his exposed collarbone. Blaine patted the couch next to him, inviting Kurt to sit down.

Kurt plopped down on the opposite site of the couch leaning against the arm of the couch. He brought his knees to his chest and turned his attention from Blaine who stared at him quizzically to the TV.

Kurt tried to keep his attention on the show playing. He didn't even know what was playing though some news report. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him. He took a deep breath and shivered. His house was quite cold and his bare shoulders were not helping.

"Kurt your cold." Blaine said in a small voice. Kurt turned his head to face Blaine. Blaine was holding up the edge of the blanket, inviting Kurt under.

Kurt hesitated a little before scooting over under the blanket. Blaine dropped the blanket's edge and Kurt welcomed the heat surrounding his body.

They sat in silence mindlessly watching the news and sipping their warm tea. Every ten to fifteen minutes one of them would find the other moving even closer to get warmer. Or their eyes closing. Eventually the two boys were asleep. Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder who had his head leaning against a pillow that he also clutched to his chest.

Kurt didn't care what was happening. He was finally asleep and not alone tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. Oh and the title is lyrics from Blackbird by The Beatles.

**Author Notes**- To be honest I had the hardest time ending this chapter. *facepalm* whatever! I've gotten so many great reviews on this, thank you so much! Keep reviewing, reviews are like crack to me :) Oh an keep in mind I'm being sneaky and the obvious things are not what they seem.

Oh and have you ever gotten that mood when you just want to explore places your not suppose to? Like a scary weird stair case or something? And you just want to climb things and explore? Does that only happen to me?

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up on top of an extremely warm pillow. He snuggled in closer to the pillow, loving it's warmth. Wait a minute the pillow was moving by it's self now. Kurt froze, scared to open his eyes. He remembered what had happened last night or maybe earlier that night; he had no idea what time it was. Blaine's warm arms wound around Kurt's back pulling him closer.<p>

As much as Kurt loved this it needed to stop; they are coworkers and coworkers shouldn't be doing this. He hesitantly opened his eyes and nudged the still sleeping Blaine. He couldn't move. They were lying across the entire couch. Kurt was slightly on top of Blaine, his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine's arms where still hugging Kurt's back.

"Blaine!" he whispered in one of those yelling whispers.

"Hm what? No I don't want to get up I'm too warm." Blaine murmured in his sleep.

"Blaine get up!" Kurt said jabbing him in the ribs. He lifted his head as much as he could to watch Blaine's eyes flutter open. Blaine quickly released Kurt from his arms.

"Sorry. You alright?" he asked Kurt who rolled off of Blaine to lay pressed up against his side next to him. Although Kurt decided to get off of Blaine he didn't want to loose the fantastic contact.

Kurt turned his head to the side to answer Blaine, "Yeah I'm good."

Blaine turned his head also to look at Kurt. Their faces were only inches apart. Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on his face as he could feel his own heat rushing to his cheeks. Blaine inches a little closer his eyes on Kurt's lips. Kurt licked his lips and sat up quickly.

"Wha-what's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked an Kurt could practically hear the hurt dripping from his voice.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered curling up on himself, his legs pressed to his chest.

Blaine sat up and mimicked Kurt's posture, his shoulder pressing into Kurt's. What is it with the sudden closeness? Kurt asked himself. He loves it but at the same time he's so confused with everything that is going on with his live at the same time.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kurt couldn't take it anymore and turned to look at Blaine. Blaine was looking down at his chest. He rubbing it with a quizzical look on his face. Kurt watched Blaine's eye lashes flutter against his tan cheeks. A few strands of curls falling over his forehead and sticking out of place.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked still studying Blaine's puzzled face.

"Yeah... It's just that there is this weird imprint on my chest that kind of hurts." Blaine explained.

"Imprint?" Kurt repeated. Imprint from what? "Let me see."

Kurt watched as Blaine pulled down his shirt and pointed to the red mark. It was a circular shape a little bigger than a grape. He kept thinking what could possibly cause him to get this mark. What on Kurt could have made it? His ear? No.

Oh.

He pulled his mothers locket and held it up to show Blaine, "Is this it?"

"It must be." Blaine said leaning forward to look at he locket. "What is this?"

"It's my mom's locket." Kurt said watching Blaine look at it. It was still attached to his neck to Blaine was close and Kurt could feel his hot breath on his neck.

"If it's your mom's locket then why do you have it?" Blaine asked brushing his knuckles gently along Kurt's exposed collarbone. Kurt shook from the touch.

"She's... She's dead." Kurt mumbled trying to focus on his thoughts and not Blaine's warm touch.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine said backing away to sit next to him again.

"It's okay she died when I was 8 so it's been a while." Kurt explained.

"Have you checked what the robber took yet?" Blaine asked running his warm fingers up Kurt's arm and wrapping it gently around his wrist. Kurt shook his head no, "Come on lets go."

Blaine pulled Kurt up and waited for Kurt to lead the way to his room. Kurt moved his hand down so that his fingers were threaded together with Blaine's. Kurt smiled and lead the way.

They walked together, hands entwined, smiling, and walking really close to each other. Their shoulders brushed against each other and their arms were pressed against each other.

When they reached the door to Kurt's bedroom, Kurt slowly opened the door. His breath hitched when he saw the mess. There was papers thrown every where and things hanging out of drawers. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and placed both of his hands over his mouth.

"Kurt- Kurt this is serious." Blaine gasped walking into the room. He picked up a piece of paper and sat down on Kurt's bed. Blaine laughed as he read what was on the page. "'Ways to beat Blaine Anderson, one bringing Schuester coffee every morning. Two: offer to organize all of his office. Three-"

"Okay that's enough!" Kurt said jumping forward and grabbing the paper. He looked around the room and let out a small whimper, why is this happening to him? Why has his life sucked so much lately? He leaned down and started picking up papers.

"Can I help?" Blaine asked from the bed.

"I suppose but just don't look at anything." Kurt muttered

"Alright." Blaine said hopping off the bed and towards the opposite side of the room than Kurt.

The room was quiet except for the shuffling of papers. Kurt heard Blaine gasp.

"Blaine I told you to stop looking at the papers, who knows what I have been writing!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Uh Kurt." Blaine said in a serious tone. "K-Kurt come here."

Kurt dropped his stack of papers onto his dresser and practically ran over to Blaine.

"What is it?" Kurt asked grabbing onto his locket for support. Blaine held out a picture. It wasn't just a picture though. It was a picture of him. He remembered that picture; it was one that was hanging in his hallway. It was originally him and his dad, but his dad was cut out. The picture had weird markings on it. It was like some sort of code, different shapes and weird looking letters.

"Wha-?" Kurt gasped sinking back onto his bed.

"Look on the back." Blaine said sitting down next to Kurt. Kurt flipped the picture over and stared at the blood red writing.

"I'm watching you Kurt." Kurt read out loud. He stared in horror one the bloody finger prints all around the white back of the picture. "Blaine is this real blood?"

"I don't know Kurt." Blaine said. Blaine sighed and set his hand on Kurt's knee. "Kurt you really need to go to the police. If this really is real blood then they could use it as evidence. They could do a DNA test and find out who this guy really is!"

"I-" Kurt was cut of by a high pitch scraping noise coming from his window. Non stop banging and crashing caused the dark window to rattle. Kurt flew onto his bed and clutched onto Blaine who seemed just as terrified.

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt pulling him closer and placing his hand on the back of Kurt's head. Kurt kept his eyes glued on the window, looking over Blaine's shoulder. Although he hoped he would never see anything at the same time he hoped he did. It was more comforting knowing where the mysterious loud sound was coming from instead of the dark, black, window. Suddenly all of the noise stopped and Kurt struggled to catch his breath. He felt like he was having a heart attack. Kurt screamed as a dark face and a hand hit the window. Kurt didn't even know how this was happening. His room was on the second floor. He was too scared to think. He buried his face into Blaine's shoulder and clutched onto him so hard he thought he might actually seriously hurt him.

Everything went silent again but Kurt refused to look up. He buried his face into Blaine's sweet smelling neck and tried to force the terrified tears that threatened to spill over.

After a few minutes Kurt felt Blaine move but still clutching onto Kurt's trembling body. He felt Blaine's body go rigid as he sucked into a breath.

"Blaine? Blaine? What is it?" Kurt asked trying to twist in Blaine grasp to see what was going on. Blaine pressed his palm to the back of Kurt's head and pressed his head back. "Blaine you can't just hide me from what's going on!"

Blaine sighed and let go of Kurt. Kurt turned around and gasped looking at the window. The window had two hand prints in the same blood red color and the sentence 

_Tell the police and you are dead._

"Oh my God." Kurt gasped hopping off of the bed and running to his closet. He couldn't hold in the tears anymore as they rolled down his cheeks. He grabbed the small duffle bag and started throwing some of his clothing in it. He threw some work clothes in it, a few pairs of skinny jeans, and some stylish shirts. He figured that he already was wearing his pajamas and wouldn't need any comfy clothes.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine asked striding across the room.

"I have to get out of here." Kurt whispered.

"Where are you planning on going?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know, all I know is that I have to get out of here." Kurt cried.

"We still have three hours until work." Blaine whispered, "Come on you are staying at my place."

Kurt smiled as they quickly walked down stairs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked leaning against Kurt's kitchen counter.

"Yes." Kurt answered. He has never been so sure before in his life actually. Kurt walked to get their coats. He walked down the hall way as Blaine waited in the kitchen. Kurt froze his eyes on the picture laying face up on the ground. It was a picture of Kurt with a red X through it. Kurt looked around him nervously, how did this get here? It definitely wasn't there a second ago when they walked down stairs.

Kurt bent down to pick up the picture, "Blaine?"

"What is it?" Blaine yelled back as Kurt heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Only about a second later, Blaine was standing next to him. "What are you doing Kurt?"

"Was this here before?" Kurt asked holding up the picture.

"Uh… no." Blaine answered. "Kurt let's get out of here; I'm really starting to freak out."

"Fine let's go." Kurt said dropping the picture on the floor. They grabbed their coats and walked out of the eerie house. Kurt locked the door and turned to Blaine. "Meet me in the car."

Kurt handed Blaine his bag and took off to the side of the house where his room was located. His boots trudged through the inch or so of snow that must have fallen last night. He had no idea where this sudden courage and sense of adventure came from. He felt like exploring and he had no idea why.

The sun was rising and today, albeit the snow on the ground, was pretty warm. Kurt looked up towards his window and found no trace of the blood chilling writing that was on his window. _Tell the police and you are dead._

_Dead. Dead. Dead._

Kurt shook his head, trying to clear the haunting thoughts. He looked to the white ground. There was no evidence of the blood spilt on the ground either. There wasn't even footsteps. The only thing Kurt could see was the tips of the dead grass peeping through. Suddenly something caught his eye, from across the empty lot next to his house. The lot was covered in trees and it was much like a mini forest. The builders got rid of all of the trees around the lot for new houses, so all that was left was about an acre of trees.

Kurt strained his eyes trying to look for any sign of movement again. The crisp air nipped at his exposed skin. Although the air was unseasonably warm, it was still really cold. Kurt could feel his cheeks stinging as the cold breeze blew snow on his face.

There! There it was again. His eyes focused on the moving spot. It was a mass, too large and human like to be an animal. Suddenly, Kurt didn't know why, but he started to run towards the woods. Kurt watched as the figure started to turn and walk further into the woods.

_NO!_ He thought. This douche dag was not getting away from him, not now. Kurt reached the edge of the tree line and slowed down. He hid behind a tree and peered in. He looked to the ground, now there were foot prints.

He heard a cough and then footsteps. His eyes focused onto a tree where he saw the person disappear into.

"Kurt!" He heard Blaine yell. Kurt turned his head towards Blaine who was standing next to his house waving. "Let's go!"

Kurt turned, looking back into the trees just in time to see a blue and white striped scarf fly out behind the tree as it's owner disappeared.

Kurt took a deep breath and started running back towards Blaine. Now he was scared. All of the excitement, fun, and sense of adventure was gone. He was only about 10 feet away from Blaine when he lost his footing and slipped across the lawn. Blaine rushed forward and caught Kurt's hand, awkwardly holding Kurt up so that the snow didn't get on his pajamas. Blaine's arm snaked out and wrapped around Kurt's back pulling him up so that he was standing on his feet again.

"Heh… thanks." Kurt said walking past Blaine.

"Wait Kurt where are you going?" Blaine yelled.

Kurt was so confused. What is wrong with him? "Let's just…go."

"Okay, okay." Blaine sighed walking to the driver side of the car. Kurt climbed in and leaned his head against the frozen glass window. "We don't have that much time left until work. We'll just go to my house and get ready, I guess."

"'Kay." Kurt sighed.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked. Kurt was acting strange.

"Fucking everything!" Kurt yelled through gritted teeth. Kurt saw Blaine flinch out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, I get it Kurt. This is all stressing you out. You are suppose to act like this, if you weren't I would be seriously worried. Why did you go to the woods?" Blaine asked resting his hand on Kurt's that was sitting between the two seats.

"I…I saw something…someone." Kurt said quietly looking down at his hands.

"So you decided the best thing to do is to chase after this potentially dangerous person?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know what was going on. All of the sudden I felt adventurous and I was running."

"Did you see anything more?" Blaine asked catching Kurt off guard. Kurt thought Blaine would be totally against his risky and dangerous move. Maybe Blaine just wanted to understand Kurt, who knows?

"I…I saw a blue and white striped scarf." Kurt answered honestly.

"Interesting." Blaine said as he parked outside what must be his apartment. Blaine got out of the car and grabbed Kurt's bag from the back seat. Kurt got out of the car and followed Blaine up to the apartment.

"Don't you think it's weird that the writing wasn't on the window? And that there was no red paint or blood, whatever the hell it was, on the snow or house or _anything_?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah that is really weird." Blaine replied.

Kurt looked around the entrance to the apartment, which was actually quite nice. They walked up a few sets of stairs and Blaine took out his key.

"I have the entire 3rd floor." Blaine said opening the door. "It's nothing compared to your house, but it's home to me."

Kurt inspected the apartment. The main section was an open floor plan, with the kitchen and a living area. On the opposite side, next to the kitchen, there was two doors. He assumed one was a bathroom and the other was probably a bed room. Blaine had the apartment decorated much like a sophisticated bachelor's apartment. Kurt, despite his keen eye for design, actually really loved the apartment. It was small and cozy and _just perfect_.

"I love it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"There is two bathrooms and two bedrooms plus this open area with the kitchen and the living room." Blaine explained.

"Give me a tour!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Okay, we'll go to the guest room first. That can be your room." Blaine lead Kurt to a door that he had not noticed when he first walked in. Inside the room there was a regular size bed with blue grey sheets. There was also two other doors within the room.

"There is the closet and this is the bathroom." Blaine explained putting Kurt's bag down on the bed. "You can get ready for work in there, I'll give you some soap and stuff if you need anything."

"Oh…I totally forgot a tooth brush! You don't by chance have an extra do you?" Kurt asked nervously looking at Blaine.

"I do actually! You're in luck, I just bought a new pack." Blaine said a wide smile spreading across his face. "Follow me."

Blaine bounced to his room and walked into his bathroom, "My bedroom connects to the main bathroom. You could either go through the outside door or through my room. Here!" Blaine said handing Kurt a purple toothbrush.

Kurt looked around Blaine's room, it was much like his own except lived in. His sheets were the opposite of his they were grey and blue but with the same pattern. His eyes strayed to the clock on Blaine's bedside table. "Oh! We only have an hour and an half to get ready! Thanks Blaine!" Kurt said running out the door and towards his.

He turned on the shower and laid out his clothes for the day while waiting for the hot water. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the warm water. He sighed letting the relaxing water run over his tired body.

Kurt found himself lost in his thoughts.

_Tell the police and you are dead…dead…dead…dead. Kurt ran to the edge of the woods and saw the blue and white striped scarf fluttering away in the wind. Dead…Dead…Dead._

_Dead._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. Oh and the title is lyrics from Blackbird by The Beatles.

**Author Notes**- Sorry for the wait on this chapter life got in the way. I've had such a busy last couple of weeks. My grandpa died and all of my teachers thought it would be great to assign so much work!

But it's snowing out and I'm in the perfect mood to write.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning was uneventful at the Blaine's house. Kurt got ready quickly, trying his best to ignore the person who feeds off of his own terror. Blaine barely talked, besides the casual offer of breakfast or playful teases about who was bringing Will coffee this morning. Kurt hadn't taken his eyes off of Blaine the whole time though. He was watching his every move, studying him like prey.<p>

Their sudden relationship scared Kurt, to be honest. They went from competitive co-workers, who were friendly with each other, to whatever this is. Kurt doesn't know what _this_ is. That is the main reason why Kurt is watching Blaine.

Kurt sat at his desk pretending to do work. He usually was a hard worker, he was extremely organized, and dedicated to his work, but lately he's just been so caught up with life. He stared down at his messy work space, papers scattered around the desk, none of them labeled or in order. He tapped his pen that he was not using and pressed it against his pursed lips. He looked across the office, his eyes landing on Blaine. Blaine looked up, feeling Kurt's stare, and smiled. Kurt smiled back, playfully rolling his eyes to emphasize how bored he is.

Blaine dramatically turned his hand into a gun and acted as if he shot himself. Kurt covered his mouth and trapped the laugh that threatened to come out of his mouth. Everyone else in the office was completely quiet and hard at work. Kurt looked around at his lower ranked co-workers and sighed looking down at his own work papers.

Okay, I can do this. Focus Kurt focus. Kurt thought shuffling his papers into one pile. He read the first few lines, fully prepared to actually get some work done. He heard a cough, and completely forgot what he was reading. He snapped his head up, his eyes locking onto Blaine again. Blaine mouthed from across the room, 'Are you actually doing work?'. Kurt nodded and bit back his smile. Blaine stuck out his tongue and Kurt made an equally silly face back.

"Kurt!" His boss, Will, said slamming a thick stack of paper onto his desk. Kurt jumped his hand reaching for his heart, which was now beating out of his chest.

"Oh my, you scared me!" Kurt gasped, taking his eyes off of Blaine who was shuffling his papers to make it look like he's working.

"Sorry bout that Kurt, but you really need to get started on these files. The next customer is coming later today and I need their paper work all done." Will said.

"Okay, sir." Kurt said pulling the paper in front of him.

"Listen Kurt, you've been really unfocused lately. I want to see more work, this is a work place not a place to day dream. Leave your personal issues at home." Will said awkwardly squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes, sir." Kurt mumbled looking down.

"To keep you focused I'm giving you the new assistant, Dave. Have you met David Karofsky yet?" Will asked.

Kurt cringed, this meant he would actually have to do work. "Yeah I met him yesterday."

"Alright I'll send him over," Will said walking back towards his office, "Hey Blaine what are you doing over there?"

"Working sir!" Blaine smiled trying to conceal his lack of enthusiasm.

"As you should be." Will said dancing his way into his office and shutting the door.

"Sucks to be you, man!" Blaine laughed from across the room.

"Ha yeah thanks!" Kurt said sarcastically while flipping him off.

"That's not very nice." A deep, scruffy, voice called out from behind Kurt making Kurt jump again.

Kurt turned around and stared in shock at the big man standing there. It was that new guy Karofsky, and he was wearing a scarf.

_The _scarf.

The scarf was exactly the same as the scarf he saw fluttering away in the woods earlier that day.

Kurt stared at the familiar scarf. Be throat swelled and he could feel his entire body tensing up. Was the person in the woods really Karofsky? Kurt found the memory replaying in his head again. He remembered every tiny detail. The woods were abnormally quiet besides the hushed cracking of twigs under the mysterious persons feet. Kurt started to feel his chest tighten. He quickly looked across the office and locked eyes with Blaine. Blaine gave him a quizzical look.

"Er Kurt? Are you okay? I was just kidding..." Karofsky said nervously pulling up a desk chair with another giant stack of files on it.

"Um," Kurt bit his lip, could the person tormenting him be standing right in front of him? "That's a nice scarf you have there."

Dave stepped back a look of utter shock on his face. "I...uh thank you!"

Kurt looked up look at his face. Blush was spreading across his face and his hand came up to rub at the back of his neck. Was he nervous? What could possibly cause him to be nervous? He must be hiding something.

"-maybe we could stay late or bring the work out to dinner with us or-"

"Wait what?" Kurt asked has the uneasy feeling dissipated long enough for him to focus on what Karofsky was saying.

"I said that we have a lot of work to do, we are probably going to have to stay late or maybe we could go out to dinner... and er bring the work with us." Karofsky said dropping his stacks that was twice the size of Kurt's.

Kurt eyed the stacks of miscellaneous applications and client papers. He could do all of his work and Karofsky's work no problem without having to stay late. That's why he hated working with other people, he works so much better by himself.

"That won't be necessary." Kurt said sharply.

"Wha-what?" the nervous boy said in front of him, his pen slipping from his grip.

"I can do all of this work easily by myself." he informed.

"Okay..." Dave said his voice wavering with confusion. He lumbered down onto the desk chair next to Kurt. He took off his coat and scarf draping them over the back of his chair.

They got to work, neither of them looking at each other. Well at least Kurt _tried_ to work. He was terrified. It might only be a coincident but how popular is a blue and white striped scarf? Kurt is good at multitasking, but the idea of his stalker sitting only a few feet away from him kept nagging at him. He kept finding it hard to focus but at the same time he had to focus! If he didn't get this work done he would have to spend even more time with Dave.

Questions kept coming to him. Who is Dave Karofsky. Why would he suddenly start working here. How come it is such perfect timing with whatever keeps happening to Kurt? Why would anyone even want to stalk Kurt in the first place?

He's just Kurt.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked unable to contain his thoughts.

Dave looked at him confused, "I'm Dave Karofsky, I introduced myself to you the other day..."

"No I mean, why are you suddenly working here?" Kurt asked raising his voice in annoyance.

"What? I don't know, times are hard. I just got out of college and needed a job. Why is anyone working here? Why are _you_ working here?" Dave asked getting defensive.

"Whatever get to work, I'll be right back." Kurt snapped standing up and walking over to Blaine.

Kurt grabbed the pen out of Blaine's hand and threw it down on his desk. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up out of his chair, dragging him to the outside hallway.

"Kurt what is wrong with you?" Blaine asked rubbing his wrist after Kurt released it.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kurt shrieked.

"What is the new guy really that bad?" Blaine asked leaning against the wall.

"He has the same scarf on that I saw in the woods." Kurt said right out.

"Wait what?" Blaine asked running his hands through his dark curls.

"Karofsky was wearing the same exact scarf that I saw in the woods." Kurt explained nervously rubbing at his exposed collarbone.

"I'm sure it's not him Kurt. It was probably just a coincident." Blaine said looking right into Kurt sea foam blue eyes.

"Think about it Blaine, he started working here the same time it all started, the scarf...and I'm pretty sure he just tried asking me out."

"Oh come on Kurt that guy is not gay! Look at him, nothing screams gay at me at all."

"Stop being so stereotypical, Blaine you of all people!" Kurt whispered angrily as someone walked quickly by them.

They glared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Kurt watched as Blaine bit his lip, oh...that was extremely hot. Kurt took in a sharp breath and took a small step closer. His emotions were running wild. Wasn't he suppose to be angry at Blaine right now? Shouldn't he be scared about every thing happening in his life. Shouldn't he feel stressed?

Kurt bit back the frustrated tears that threatened to spill over. He is so confused.

"Look Kurt I'm sorry." Blaine said placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

Oh God he smells so good, Kurt thought his head spinning. He shifted his head back so that he could look at Blaine. Kurt doesn't know what he is thinking but suddenly it's like he can't control himself. An invisible magnet pulls them together and Kurt is tired resisting.

Kurt eagerly presses his lips to Blaine's, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and forcing him to move even closer. They stumble back against the wall. Blaine tastes just as good as he smells. Their lips moving in sync. Kurt's legs feel like jelly.

Blaine pulls away and shakes his head biting his lip. "I-I can't."

Kurt unwraps his arms from around Blaine's neck and takes a step back away from Blaine. "What do you mean you can't?"

Please tell me I didn't make all this up in my head, Kurt thought. Blaine does not like him. Why would he? No one likes him. Who would like someone who is so messed up they can't even live in their own house.

"Your confused, I can tell." Blaine said gently.

Kurt shook his head no. "Blaine, I-"

"Don't get me wrong Kurt, I like you. But right now too many things are going on in your life. I'm actually worried about you. A few minutes ago you were mad at me and then you just kissed me... _I'm _confused." Blaine said putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt shrugged it off, "I'm not a teenage girl who can't control her emotions."

Kurt spun around and ran to the bathroom, he couldn't deal with all of this right now. What if Blaine is right? What if he is all alone?

"Kurt wait!" Blaine yelled after him.

"Just leave me alone Blaine." Kurt sighed.

He entered the office's bathroom and walked over to the mirror. He stared at his reflection in the glass. He bit his lip, a habit that has begun to worsen. He looked at his face, it was a light shade of red from frustration and his eyes were rimmed with red from crying.

He feels like crying again.

He sniffled while considering sitting down on the disgusting bathroom floor. The thought disappeared though when the bathroom door opened. Kurt quickly ran the sink water and splashed some on his face, trying to leave any trace of tears down the drain.

"Hey uh Kurt are you okay?" Karofsky asked walking next to Kurt.

"I'm fine." Kurt answered with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure about that? It kind of seems like you need a hug. If you want you can go home and I'll do all of our work for you." David offered.

Kurt looked up at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you?" Dave asked stepping away from the doorway and standing next to Kurt in front of the mirror.

How is he being nice? Kurt just practically snapped at him before when they were working. All he has been is rude. What Kurt really needs is to get out of this disgusting grey walled, artificial smelling bathroom and into the comfort of his own bed. But even then he couldn't do that, his house wasn't safe. If he wanted to go 'home' he would have to ask Blaine to drive him back to _his_ apartment or catch a cab or something back to the apartment. Even then he would still have to see Blaine when Blaine got out from work and he didn't even really know where his apartment was.

"Because I'm horrible. I've been a horrible person towards you and all you've been is nice." Kurt said wiping at his eyes.

"You're not horrible. What happened? I'm sure me being terribly nice is not why you are crying." Dave asked looking at Kurt as he shook his head.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything keeps happening." Kurt said once again fighting the tears. The light above them flickered and dimmed. The light bulb would probably go out soon. Even though Kurt hated to admit it, he did not want to be in the dark bathroom all alone with Karofsky.

"You can tell me what happened. Was it that curly haired short guy?" Dave asked.

"Blaine." Kurt said his eyes looking to the detail in the tacky floor tiles.

"Blaine…what kind of name is Blaine?" Karofsky asked but his tone changed when Kurt let out a muffled sigh.

"I'm sorry Kurt, what did he do to you? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's complicated."

"What did he cheat on you or something?" Dave asked in an auspicious tone.

"What I- we aren't dating...we are co-workers!"

"Okay, okay calm down." David urged. "Obviously you don't want to talk right now, but if you do I'll be working."

Kurt watched as Dave left the bathroom. He sauntered over to the padded bench near the door and plopped down. He laid down on his side and curled up in a ball. He just wants this day to end…for everything to go back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. Oh and the title is lyrics from Blackbird by The Beatles.

**Author Notes**- Sorry for the wait on this chapter life got in the way. I've had such a busy last couple of weeks. I was caught in that Halloween storm in New England. I lost power for 5 days. So excuse my lateness. Thanksgiving break is coming up soon! I should, let me say that again _should, _get the chapters out a little bit faster. I make no promises though. Sometimes life just get's in the way.

Holy Crap let's talk about 'The First Time' it was so beautiful!

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kurt eventually wandered out of the bathroom and sat at his desk chair. Pretty much the entire office was staring at his hunched body as he wrapped his arms around his sides and held himself. They were used to seeing Kurt as the confidence man who had the attitude that he was better than all of them. Now Kurt seemed broken.<p>

Maybe that was all the person tormenting him wanted. To see him break. Well, it was working. He was not completely broken yet, but he sure had a few giant cracks. He needed someone to lean on, as much as he hated accepting help from others, he really did need someone. Before he thought that someone was Blaine, but Blaine doesn't even like him.

Speaking of Blaine, Kurt really needs to talk to him. He just needs normal human contact.

Kurt picked up his pen and started to get to work on his papers. He can see David staring at him out of the corner of his eyes. He looks sad or concerned.

The rest of the day went by slow. He let Dave go home about two hours early. He just really needed some time alone. He was never alone anymore. It took a lot to get Dave to leave, he obviously refused to let Kurt finish all of the work by himself, but he just didn't understand. He needed to be alone. He let the work consume his every thought, trying his best to ignore the nagging in his mind to look at Blaine. Finally just as he was filing his last paper a hand gently landed on his shoulder. He was sure it was Blaine.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked tentatively squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"Are you seriously going to ask me that?" Kurt muttered.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine apologized. "Are you ready to go?"

Kurt sighed, "Yeah."

They grabbed their jackets and walked to Blaine's car. As Blaine drove Kurt tried formulating a speech for some way to get Blaine to kiss him. He knew it sounds selfish but really he wants some kind of happiness in his life.

After everything he thought kept sounding too sappy and stupid, Kurt gave up. Maybe he should visit his family instead. They would make him happy. Right now he really just wanted to act like that same little boy who used to sit in his dad's lap after his mom died. He used to tell his dad everything, but after he started college he visited them less and less. Although they only live across town, Kurt was always so busy and wanting to act so much like an adult.

When they got to Blaine's apartment, Kurt instantly walked to his room and locked himself inside. He practically fell onto his bed and closed his eyes.

He awoke an hour later from Blaine's light knocking. Blaine spoke softly, "Kurt are you awake?"

"Mmhmm." Kurt sighed not wanting to get up.

"I have dinner ready. It's nothing fancy, just pasta are you hungry?" Blaine asked once again his voice was soothing and soft.

Kurt started to say that he wasn't when his growling stomach interrupted him. He barely ate anything all day and he was, in fact, starving. Although he really just wanted to sleep, it was probably a good idea to get some needed nutrients.

"I'll be right out." Kurt responded.

"Okay."

Kurt reluctantly got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. On one side of his head his hair was sticking straight up from sleeping on it and he had a crease on his cheek from the pillow. He sighed running some cold water on his face to try to wake himself up, but nothing could prolong the awkward dinner he was about to have with Blaine.

Finally he got the courage to leave the safety of Blaine's guest bedroom. He walk sluggishly into the kitchen where the warm delectable aroma surrounded him.

He inhaled deeply smelling the fantastic smell of cooked pasta with red sauce and a little bit of basil. "Blaine this smells amazing!"

"Thank you, here sit down I already got your plate." Blaine replied gesturing to the table.

Kurt sat down gingerly and took in his surroundings. Blaine sat down at the table across from him and picked up his fork. Kurt watched him twirl the fork around capturing the spaghetti onto his fork, his wrist muscles flexing with each turn. He watched as Blaine brought the spaghetti up to his lips and took the food into his mouth. Blaine caught Kurt's staring and arched his right eyebrow. Kurt blushed and started to eat his own food.

After a few minutes of silence and sneaking glances, Blaine finally decides to speak, "I think we should go back to your house."

Kurt almost spit out his food when he heard what Blaine said. At first he was confused, did he imagine Blaine talking? "Wh-what?"

"We should visit your house." Blaine repeated, oh so he did hear him correctly.

"Why?"

Blaine looked at him as if it were obvious. "To see if anything else has happened."

"Oh." Kurt said, that actually made sense but Kurt had no desire to go back. "When?"

"Not tonight, obviously it's too soon and too much has happened today. But maybe later on in the week, we can give it some time."

"Ok. Um I was thinking that I kind of really want to visit my dad." Kurt said hesitantly.

"Where does he live?" Blaine asked while clearing his and Kurt's empty plates.

"Just across town." Kurt said.

"Okay I can drop you off there after work someday or you could take my car, whatever is cool with you." Blaine offered as he put the dished into the dish washer. He held out his hand after the kitchen was cleaned. Kurt took it, smiling as Blaine pulled him up and lead him into the living room. Blaine pulled him down into the couch and draped a blanket over their bodies. He touched a button on the remote and the TV flashed on. After changing the channel to the news Blaine turned and looked at Kurt.

"I really am sorry." Blaine apologized. "I like you, I like you so much it scares me sometimes, but like I said you were going through so many emotions I didn't know if what you were feeling was real or not. I mean I tried to kiss you before at your house and you shied away."

"Blaine, I know what I was feeling. I admit that yes, I was a little crazy with all of my different emotions before but I swear that I meant that kiss. You kind of broke my heart when you told me to stop." Kurt explained.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. What happened with Karofsky?" Blaine asked changing the topic.

"Well er... When I was in the bathroom he came in and kept asking me what was wrong. I kept telling him that it was complicated and then he asked me if I was upset because of you. He...uh thought we were dating. But I told him we weren't don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Blaine chuckled shifting so that his back was pressed against the arm of the small couch. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Once he was settled he gave Kurt a nervous look and moved his head to face the television.

Kurt blushed and also turned his attention to the television. "And in other news a girl was found dead in the woods near Winter Road. Authorities reports that she was sexually assaulted and was found dead on site. They also found a note that was found near her body that was seemingly written in the girl's blood, it read "one down six to go". No information was given about who could have possibly done this. From what the note said, we assume that there are seven total victims. One unfortunately could not be saved. We will be doing a full on investigation on the story with regular check ups to keep you informed and safe. Stay tuned for more news and safety procedures after the break."

Kurt felt the blood drain from his face. Winter Road was only a few roads down from his. It was only a coincident right? I mean why would the person be interested in him if he sexually assaulted the girl? It was just random. Just because the note was written in the same way that his window was and that the note warned of seven more possible targets, did not mean he was one of them. Didn't it?

"Kurt?" Blaine asked grabbing Kurt's hand tightly. "It was just a strange coincident right?"

Kurt nodded biting his lip and leaning his head on Blaine's knees. Blaine shut the television off and sat up.

"We should…uh…go to bed." Blaine said standing up, causing Kurt to fall into the couch.

Kurt looked up at the clock hanging over the television, it was only 9 o'clock why did Blaine want to go to bed so early.

Kurt sat back up and wrapped the blue blanket around his shoulders. He covered his head in the blanket as well, creating a hood. Kurt watched Blaine leave the room and go into his own room. Kurt sighed looking back in front of him again at the black TV.

He sat there lost in his thoughts. Who was this girl that was murdered? What if it was one of his neighbors? What if it was someone he knows? What if the murderer was the same person as his stalker? Why was he involved in this? What has he ever done to anyone before? He never picked on anyone in high school, unless it was Rachael Berry for her attitude and fashion sense. But in the end, they turned out pretty good friends and are still in touch, so she would never want to kill him. Right?

He was picked on because he was gay. Maybe that was it. Maybe that girl was gay too, and the person who killed her was doing it to fulfill their homophobic dreams. That would make sense, but it was too terrible to think about it. Kurt understands there are horrible people out in the world, but he hates to think about things as horrible as this.

This girl was sexually abused? Why add this to the already horrible situation. Why did this murderer have to rape the poor girl so close to his home. Why did this murderer seem so similar to his stalker? He needed to understand more about this murder.

Blaine shut the light off behind him and Kurt could hear him shuffle into bed. Kurt turned on the TV and turned the volume down. Hopefully a follow up of the previous story would be on and he could gather more information. Kurt scanned the room. His eyes landed on exactly what he needed, Blaine's lap top. He eyes trailed nervously to Blaine's dark room. He shouldn't mind right?

Before Kurt could convince himself otherwise, he quietly got on the couch still hugging the blanket around his shoulders. Every few steps he would look over his shoulder towards Blaine's bedroom, praying that he wouldn't catch him. There isn't anything wrong with what he's doing right? He would only Google the news report and try to get more information. If there isn't anything wrong with what he's doing then why is he so scared of getting caught?

Because dammit, he's doing something so so _so _wrong. Blaine will never forgive him, if he finds out. Maybe he should just go and ask Blaine. But that would wake Blaine up and then cause him to ask what he is doing. Then Blaine would think there is seriously something wrong with him, and surely kick him out. Maybe he should just go to bed.

No, there is no way he would be able to sleep until he finds out. He pushed his guilty conscious away as he watched his pale fingers wrap around the already open laptop. That was good, he hopefully wouldn't need to enter a password to get on. He silently made his way back to the couch and stared at the bright TV screen, it was still a commercial.

He awoke Blaine's laptop and studied the screen in front of him. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He had his iTunes open, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry paused half way through. Kurt smiled while clicking on the Google Chrome icon on the bottom bar. Kurt was trying his hardest _not_ to look at Blaine's wallpaper.

He opened Google as the news came back on. He turned his attention back the TV.

"We have recently received new information on the Lima killing. The girl was identified as Sophia Lahela, 24 years old, she was from Ada, Ohio. Once again, her body was found on Winter Road in Lima, Ohio. The police have been going door to door in the surrounding area, asking residence if they have seen or heard anything involving this case."

Kurt watched as they showed a clip of a car driving down Winter Road. He turned to the laptop and typed in Sophia Lahela. There wasn't much results. He did find one though, it was the police report. He opened and read what it said.

Sophia Lahela was found dead on Winter Road, Lima, Ohio at 6:47 pm. Here body showed blatant signs of abuse. She was found naked, her clothes ripped into shreds and found sprinkled over the snowy wooded floor. The murderer looked as if s/he tried to hide the body by partially covering the body in snow. Blood was all over the site, all blood was hers. DNA was taken but seems useless. This murderer seems to know exactly what s/he is doing, from the lack of evidence.

Also found of site was a note written by the murderer. "It read one down six to go." It is apparent that the note is written in blood. DNA has been taken and it has been confirmed that the blood was the girls, and there was no other evidence.

The Lima Ohio police are completely baffled from the lack of DNA left behind. This is making it incredibly difficult to find suspects. We have called in other local police forces for help. Also forensic teams are hard at work trying to find any useful evidence.

Safety Note: Please stay away from the wooded area around Winter Road. The majority of the woods are roped off by yellow caution tape, and are off limits. Please let the police do their job and do not pass the tape. Please use common sense and stay safe.

-Officer Fadri

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped, almost dropping Blaine's laptop. He froze on his spot on the couch.

"Kurt is that you?" Blaine asked, Kurt still had the blue blanket wrapped around his head and shoulder. "What are you doing up still?"

"I…uh…" Kurt stuttered not looking Blaine in the eye.

"Is that _my_ laptop?" Blaine questioned, storming in front of Kurt with his hands on his hips. "What the _hell_ Kurt?"

Kurt opened his mouth to same something but nothing coming out. His face was frozen in shock for two reasons. One Blaine just caught him. Two Blaine was standing shirtless in front of him.

He stared at Blaine's perfectly muscular tan chest in front of him. He had a slight trail of hair leading down into his, um, _very_ low pajama pants. Blaine's arms… his chest…his oh God his _everything. _Kurt couldn't think straight anymore. His mind was far too gone.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled in frustration.

"I…er… Blaine!" Kurt stammered trying to think of the right words to say. "I…uh… this isn't what it seems like….or well, what does this seem like?"

"It seems like you are snooping through my stuff!"

"Well, yeah of course that's what it seems like. Blaine please just let me explain!" Kurt said holding his hands up in defense.

"I'm listening."

"I was trying to find out more about that girl who was murdered near my house. I knew I would not be able to sleep at all unless I find _something_ out so I turned on the news really low and I borrowed your laptop. But I swear Blaine, all I did was go on Google. I didn't look at anything! Your iTunes was already open so I didn't click anything besides the Google Chrome icon. I didn't snoop through files, or your history, and I didn't look at your desktop." Kurt said quickly. He adjusted the blanket around his shoulders and looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes. Please let him be okay with this.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Blaine asked the corner of his lips curling slightly.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"I wouldn't have mind, I like spending time with you." Blaine said taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Blaine said laughing. "You look ridiculous right now."

Kurt blushed, looking down. He took the lap top of his lap and moved it onto the coffee table.

"That blanket brings out your eyes so much." Blaine smiled holding out his hand. Kurt grasped it gently. "Come on let's get you to bed."

"I'm not a baby, Blaine. I can go to bed by myself." Kurt huffed standing up.

"Yeah, I thought that too before, but two hours later and I find you covered in a blanket, which by the way is a fantastic look for you. You need to sleep Kurt." Blaine explained.

They walked together the short way to Kurt's room.

"Do you need to come in with me to make sure I brush my teeth too Blaine?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Not unless you want me too." Blaine said suggestively.

As much as Kurt wanted him too, he didn't want their relationship to be forced. Blaine would have to come to him first. "No, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Blaine sighed turning around. Kurt watched him walk back to his door. Blaine turned around, "If you need _anything_ just ask."

Waiting for Blaine would be harder than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. Oh and the title is lyrics from Blackbird by The Beatles.

**Author Notes**- Happy almost Thanksgiving my American friends. Happy day to my other friends as well! Just a note Ada, Ohio is only a town over from Lima. Also Karofsky and Kurt did not know each other before their job. Karofsky went to a different high school than Kurt. Also Kurt and Blaine didn't know each other before work either.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The last three days has been strange. Kurt and Blaine were still on weird speaking terms. They had intermittent bursts of limited affection and then Blaine would shy away again. But it wasn't Blaine who made the last three days weird, no, it was work. David Karofsky hasn't shown up at work since Sophia Lahela was found murdered. That was one of the main reasons that Kurt and Blaine were barely talking to each other. On their bad days they would be constantly fighting over Karofsky.<p>

Karofsky seems to be the center of all of their fights. Kurt keeps thinking that Karofsky has something to do with it. While Blaine keeps getting mad at Kurt for jumping to conclusions.

They were in the midst of an argument at the moment. Kurt looked straight in front of him, looking at the familiar path to work. He looked sheepishly out of the corner of his eye at Blaine.

Blaine's hands were wrapped tightly around the black steering wheel, his lips were pursed together tightly, and his eyes were narrowed angrily at the road.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a nervous, breathy voice.

"What Kurt?" Blaine sighed his body relaxing just a little.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I hate us fighting like this." Kurt nervously ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair. "I'm just really scared. I'm scared and I really can't loose you."

Blaine pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. He ran his hands through the dark curly hair and pulled on one of the strands. He turned his head to look at Kurt but than shook it no and opened the car door.

"Blaine please!" Kurt cried out, opening his own door and running out into the soft snow flurry. "Let's just talk."

Kurt ran after Blaine and grabbed his hand pulling him to a stop. Kurt spun him around and pulled him closer.

"Blaine I'm sorry, why can't you just forgive me. Let's just forget about the past few days, please." Kurt pleaded tugging on this hand.

"I just hate how much this is getting between us. All you ever talk about is the case or possible suspects and to be truthful it is super annoying." Blaine sighed tugging away his hand.

"I don't know if you haven't realized this or not but this isn't stupid little high school gossip. My life is involved!" Kurt yelled. He really didn't know what to do, why was Blaine being so difficult?

"I realize that, Kurt. You act like you think that I don't care. I do, I really care about you and your safety. You have been too busy to even realize that nothing has happened since you have moved into my apartment. You are completely safe! If your life was in immediate danger, trust me Kurt, I would be acting exactly like you and I would be doing anything I possible could to protect you. But at the moment, I am not seeing any serious signs of danger." Blaine reached out straightening out Kurt's coat collar.

"Okay, I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt said, his blue eyes wide. As much as he didn't agree with Blaine he could care less, Blaine was more important to him. "I understand."

"Thanks Kurt. I hope you do." Blaine sighed softly.

"I won't talk about the silly case."

"It's not silly."

Wait, what? Blaine just went on a huge rant on how Kurt was obsessing over the case and then he says it's not silly? This is why Kurt is always so confused with Blaine.

Oh! But who cares about how confusing Blaine was when he is looking at you like that. His deep hazel eyes staring back at you. Snow sprinkled all over his slightly gelled curls. A small smile crept onto his face as he reached out and grasped Kurt's hand. He pulled Kurt against his body and their lips met gently. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as he pressed himself even closer to Blaine's warm body. This was the first time they have kissed since Kurt's melt down.

Kurt whimpered happily into Blaine's mouth wrapping his free hand around Blaine neck pulling him closer. Kurt traced a line across Blaine's lower lip begging for entrance. Blaine parted his lips allowing Kurt's tongue to dip inside and run over Blaine's teeth.

Blaine pulled away only enough to let his hot breath ghost over Kurt's parted lips, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt tried to steady his breathing as he leaned in again, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

"As much as I want to stay out here in the cold and snow and keep kissing you, we should really go inside before we are late for work." Kurt smiled opening his eyes and pressing one more kiss onto Blaine's lips.

Kurt smiled as he looked into Blaine's open eyes. Blaine has a huge smile on his face as well. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's lower back.

"I don't want to move." Blaine whispered pressing another kiss of the corner of Kurt's lips.

"I know but we have to." Kurt laughed pulling away and holding out his glove covered hand for Blaine to take.

"What is wrong with me?" Blaine said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks.

"I've been acting like a jerk to you for the last couple of days, Kurt. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Blaine we all make mistakes." Kurt said sincerely. "Don't worry about it."

As they walked closely together into their work building Blaine began speaking softly. "I said the case isn't silly because it isn't. It is very important, people's lives are involved. More importantly your life is involved and you have been harassed for weeks by whoever this person is. What I'm basically trying to say is that you don't even know if this is the same person or the same case! It could be just some strange coincident... I haven't lived in Lima, Ohio my whole life like you, but I'm going to guess that this is the first murder it has seen in a long time. Sure the people in Lima are horrible half the time and fights happen all the time but how many times have you heard on the news about someone, seven people, getting stalked and killed?"

He looked at Kurt, who actually understood what he was saying. Blaine was right Lima is a relatively safe place for anyone who isn't different in some sort of way. Completely perfect, straight, people know how safe Lima, Ohio is because they never got picked on at school or around town. They never got beaten up because they were different. The news channels rarely covered news on different people who were ever hurt or killed because there weren't that many. Kurt was the only out person at his high school and besides some people in the closet he was only one of the few gay people in Lima. So of course nothing like this has ever happened before.

Maybe someone was just trying to scare him and he wasn't in any danger at all. But then, explain how Sophia's murderer left a note promising the death of six others.

"Why don't you visit your dad after work? It will make you feel better." Asked Blaine. Kurt could tell that Blaine was worried about him, he could hear the worry in Blaine's voice and the way that his hand clutched tightly onto Kurt's.

"Will you come with me?" Kurt asked softly looking around him in the empty hallway they stopped in outside of their office.

"If you want me to." Blaine said hesitantly.

"I want you to." Kurt said smiling turning around and strutting to his desk. He was half way to his desk when he froze. Sitting at a desk near by was Dave Karofsky. Kurt's fingers wrapped protectively over the handle to his bag that was slung over his shoulder. He tried his best to conceal the shocked gasp that escaped his lips. It was no use, Kurt was positive Karofsky has heard him when his head snaps up and reveals Karofskys red rimmed eyes and glimmering wet cheeks.

"Kurt." Karofsky mumbled looking away and wiping at his face. Kurt gave him a quick nod and walked the rest of the way to his desk. He began shuffling through the papers that Schue placed on his desk for him trying his best to hide the growing fear within him. Karofsky didn't kill Sophia right? Why does it look like he has been crying for the last few days? Was it guilt? What was going on?

Kurt fought his distracting thoughts and tried to focus on his task. He dropped his head and rubbed at his tense neck. He heard quiet footsteps stop behind him and he felt their warm comforting touch on his back.

Blaine pulled his chair cover close to his own and placed a sure hand on his knee, "Are you okay."

Kurt removed his hands from his neck and turned to face Blaine's worried eyes. "Just shocked. You don't have to pretend to believe me you know."

"Believe you about what?" Blaine asked pulling out his own work and starting to neatly sign his name on each space needed.

"About Karofsky being some how involved in all of this." He explained.

"I still don't believe you, but I can tell how uncomfortable he makes you." Blaine countered.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed he needed to change the subject. "Schuester is not going to like us working together like this. He always seems to want to get us in a fight or something."

"He'll be fine. If he's not, I'll make him because I hate how he's always pinning us against each other. We get too competitive with each other." Blaine said in an annoyed voice.

"I hate this job. I always thought that I would be a big fashion designer or on broad way but that never happened." Kurt scoffed.

"Don't give up, it may still happen. Unlike my goal to save the world. The closest thing I can think of to save the world is being an environmental scientist or a teacher or something." Blaine smiled.

"Aw your goal is so adorable!" Kurt laughed bumping his shoulder against Blaine's.

"Kurt can I talk to you?" A deep voice interrupted. Kurt stopped laughing and turned to face the person. Kurt was actually surprised the see Karofsky standing in front of him.

Kurt looked to Blaine for help, should he talk to Karofsky? Blaine nodded in encouragement.

"Ok." Kurt answered.

"Let's go out into the hallway it's a little bit more private." Karofsky stated his eyes lingering to Blaine.

"Can Blaine come too?" Kurt asked.

"Er." Karofsky obviously didn't want anyone else to come, that was clear. This only make Kurt even more uncomfortable, something is just _not right_.

"It's okay, Kurt. He obviously doesn't want me to come. Just go." Blaine whispered. "You'll be fine."

"Fine." Kurt said he wrapped his fingers around Blaine's and squeezed. Kurt let go and stood up, now that he was standing up he could see how close Blaine really was sitting next to him. His heart fluttered either from Blaine's eagerness to be close or from nerves as he followed Karofsky out of the office and into the hallway.

Kurt stood in front of Karofsky standing straight with his arms crossed over his chest. He tried to appear as annoyed as possible, but it was extremely difficult to disguise his fear. His blue eyes burned into Karofsky who was leaning against the far wall staring down at his shoes. He seemed ashamed or maybe nervous, whatever it was, Kurt was having a hard time reading it.

The longer Karofsky took to speak the more scary Kurt's imagination became. Eventually he couldn't take it any longer, he had himself so worked up and honestly freaked out. "What do you want?"

Karofsky's head shot up and his eyes met Kurt's. "I…uh… I don't know why I'm telling you this but I…I have to tell someone."

Kurt nodded to him to continue.

"Have you heard about the girl who got murdered over by Winter Road? Her name was Sophia Lahela."

"Yes, I've heard about it." Kurt tried his best to contain his excess knowledge and excitement as it confirmed his suspicions. This is what he has been waiting for, anything to relate Karofsky to the murder, because he is positive he has _something_ to do with this.

"Well I used to go to high school with her. I'm from Ada, Ohio." Karofsky explained.

"I'm sorry." replied Kurt, he honestly didn't know what else to say. That was all Karofsky had to say? Why did he drag him out here and not let Blaine come? There must be more, because this is just way to insignificant.

"There's more. I used to bully her real bad back in high school. Well it wasn't just me, and I wasn't as bad to her as, say, some of the other girls. When I was in high school I was a bully, but I rarely hit girls, no matter what. Some of the things I did to her, though, I'm not proud of. She was tormented in high school. She was on suicide watch her Senior year."

Kurt picked nervously at his sleeve, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know who else to go to. I don't have any friends from high school, well none that I would want to talk to. I grew out of my bully years, they unfortunately did not, and they don't accept who I am any more. I guess I trust you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe… maybe it's because I like you." Karofsky said quietly looking away.

Kurt gasped, he knew Karofksy was gay! He could now rub one fact that he was right about in Blaine's face. "I…uh…I'm still confused about what you are telling me. Is the only point to this story is that you used to bully this poor girl who just recently got murdered?"

Karofsky's face twisted into confusion because of the way Kurt ignored his confession. "No…there is more to the story. I guess I just really feel guilty. Like this is all my fault. Also, I never got to apologize to Sophia."

"How could this be your fault? You didn't physically kill her, did you?" Kurt asked cautiously. He was afraid of the possible response. Even if Karofsky did kill her, he wouldn't tell Kurt that easily, right?

"I…uh…no, no I didn't kill her, but I just have guilt for making her life hell and never apologizing to her."

Kurt stared at him for a few seconds trying to study his demeanor. Nothing was making sense. He still doesn't understand why, he is telling him this. Why Kurt?

"I'm sorry, Dave, I don't know what you expect me to do about this." Kurt said and with that he spun around and walked back into the office. Hopefully Will would be okay, with Kurt and Blaine going out to coffee, because Kurt _really _needs to talk to Blaine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, ha pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. Oh and the title is lyrics from Blackbird by The Beatles.

**Author Notes**- I feel soooo guilty that this took me forever to update. So as a treat you have a super long chapter! Next chapter something big happens! I wanted it to happen in this chapter but then it got way too long so I'm spacing it out with two chapters.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"And that's it!" Kurt explained reaching out to grab his grande nonfat mocha off of the table. Blaine was trying to digest all of information Kurt had just told him about Dave. It wasn't much, but it was still so confusing. The more Kurt talked or thought about it the more confusing it got. He just didn't understand why, Karofsky was telling him all of this. Yes, he understood that he was right all along and it was because Karofsky like him, but why. Also Kurt didn't exactly believe him either.<p>

"So he likes you?" Blaine asked frowning at his coffee cup.

"Is that all you got out of my entire explanation?" Kurt looked at him incredulously.

"-Er no, but I don't like him. I don't trust the guy at all." Blaine glared.

"I tried telling you that he's had a crush on me before, but you didn't believe me!" Kurt laughed at his um, boyfriend? Friends who just go out to coffee, hold hands, and kiss? Whatever they were, Kurt could see one thing about Blaine and that was that he was incredibly jealous. "Blaine are you jealous?"

Blaine's face brightened in shock, "What? No! That's absurd! Of course I'm not!"

"Blaine," Kurt reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I know, I…I don't know what my problem is, Karofsky just makes me nervous I guess." Blaine's hazel eyes searched the little coffee shop before speaking in a low soft tone. "So Karofksy used to bully Sophia Lahela?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, that's weird, why would he tell you that?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders in confusion, "Kurt, if Karofsky is part of this, why would he be telling you, a potential victim, about what happened in his past? Why would he make him self so vulnerable, it just doesn't make any sense?"

"Maybe he's trying to make me feel comfortable before he lures me in and kills me!" Kurt stated a possibility.

"Maybe, or maybe he has nothing to do with it and he really feels guilty for bullying her in high school now that she's dead. I still don't trust him, I would try to stay away from him if I were you." Blaine said.

"Yeah, I plan on it. Come on let's get Schue's coffee and get back to work before we get fired. I can't wait for you to meet my family tonight. I called my dad earlier and he said that Finn and Rachel were coming over for dinner as well!" Kurt smiled standing up and grabbing Blaine's free hand.

"I'm kind of nervous." Blaine answered honestly. The idea of meeting Kurt's family was nerve racking. Even though their relationship was just beginning he still felt the incredible need to impress Kurt's family, especially his dad. Kurt deserves the best and Blaine is far from that.

"You have no reason to be nervous! It's just my dad, Blaine."

"That's why I'm nervous," Blaine murmured softly.

"I'm sure he'll love you." 

* * *

><p>Karofksy avoided them for the rest of the day. After they got back from the coffee shop, it seemed as if Karofksy was actually trying to stay away from the as much as possible. This was good for Kurt, because at the moment what he wanted the most was to not see him.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were on their way to Kurt's family's house at the moment. It was already dark and the cloudy night sky suggested a snow storm. Kurt folded his knees to his chest as he looked out of the dark window at the passing trees. Although he was super excited to see his dad, he had a feeling that he would have to tell someone besides Blaine about what has been going on. He really didn't want to tell his dad. Although he would love to have someone else to talk to besides Blaine, he didn't want to worry his dad. His dad is getting old and he has already suffered from a heart attack a few years back when he was in high school.

"Kurt where am I turning?" Blaine asked from the driver side. Kurt knew he should have drove, but he was liking the not driving thing lately, since he moved in with Blaine.

"It's not this left, but the next one and then the house is the second one on the right." Kurt explained.

"Okay here's the left and then the second house on the right…the right…the right." Blaine talked to himself reminding him where he was going so he wouldn't screw up.

"Right here, Blaine." Kurt pointed to a medium size house with a car parked in the drive way.

Blaine pulled in and shut the car off. He turned to Kurt and fingered the red scarf around his neck.

"Do I have to go in?" Blaine asked in a small voice. He didn't know why he was so nervous to meet Kurt's dad, maybe because his dad was terrible to him. Maybe because his entire family hated him and he never understood what it was like to be loved unconditionally by his family.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked getting worried as Blaine's face twisted into a sad, pained look.

"Your dad has always been accepting of you right?" Blaine whispered.

"What? Of course he has, please tell me what's wrong." Kurt reached out and pulled Blaine's hand away from his scarf and clutched it between his two hands.

"It's kind of a long story." Blaine sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Blaine, I just wish I could help you." Kurt replied letting go of Blaine's hand but not letting his eyes leave Blaine's.

"Can we just talk about my problems later? Right now we should go inside, I know how much you miss your dad." Blaine smiled weakly. Kurt could tell that something was up but he decided to save it for later, he nodded and got out of the car.

The walked around the car and automatically grabbed each other's hand once they were close enough to each other again. Kurt smiled sheepishly at Blaine as they climbed up the front steps. They stopped in front of the light blue front door. Just as Kurt was about to ring the door bell the door opened and an excited Carole came out practically knocking them over hugging them.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt look how beautiful you look, I've missed you so much! Your dad and I have been so excited to see you and Finn." She turned to look at the other boy she had her arm around. Kurt looked at Blaine, who was frozen in his place. It looked as if he was trying to shrink as most as possible away from her. Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Oh you must be Blaine! Kurt mentioned that he was bringing a friend!" Her eyes searched over him as she smiled. She noticed them holding hands and let out a shriek. "Oh my God, Kurt!"

She threw her arms around them again pulling them close to her body as she mumbled little phrases. "You guys…oh my goodness. I'm so happy for you Kurt. You have to tell all about it later! Aw you two are so cute! Come in, come in, come in! We have to show everyone!"

She tugged on Blaine's free arm and dragged them into the house. Carole was over excited because she has seen Kurt go through high school. She saw how sad Kurt always was and now that he has someone that makes him happy makes her happy beyond belief.

Carole let go of Blaine's hand but continued walking. Kurt pulled Blaine to a stop.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't think she would ambush us like that." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah I'm fine. She's very enthusiastic." Blaine noted.

"That's Carole, my step mom. She's lovely." Kurt smiled. "Come on let's go before she notices that we aren't behind her anymore.

They walked to the doorway of Kurt's old living room, their shuffled closer to each other so that their shoulders were touching. Kurt took a step into the living room.

"Hi dad!" He grinned letting go of Blaine's hand and running over to throw his arms around his dad's shoulders. "I've missed you so much!"

"Hi Kurt." His dad said softly into his son's hair.

Kurt felt tears pricking in his eyes, he didn't know why he felt like crying. He didn't realize how much he actually missed his dad until his dad's arms were holding him tightly. Kurt buried his face into his dad's shoulder sniffling slightly.

"Kurt," his dad whined recognizing his son's trademark sniffle right before he was about cry. He pulled his away so he was facing him an arm's length away. "What's wrong bud?"

Kurt wiped at his eyes and smiled, "I've been under quite a lot of stress these last few weeks and I just miss you so much dad."

Burt pulled his son into a hug, crushing the same little boy who came inside crying when he skinned his knee, to his chest. He looked over Kurt's shoulder and saw the timid, brown, curly head man standing against the wall. He looked so small and his hazel eyes looked sad.

"Kurt, who's this?" Burt asked pulling away from Kurt again.

Kurt's face lit up as he turned to face the boy, "Dad, this is Blaine."

Kurt walked over to Blaine and took his hand. Blaine stepped forward and held out his free hand to shake Kurt's dad's hand.

"Hi, sir, I'm Blaine Anderson." He said shaking the other man's hand.

"Sir? I like you, you can call me Burt, Blaine." Burt smiled, making Blaine relax a little. Burt addressed Kurt awkwardly asking him about his and Blaine's relationship. "So are you two?"

"Er-" Kurt said nervously looking at Blaine for help. They never really discussed what exactly they were.

"Yeah, we are dating." Blaine said cutting Kurt off with a proud smile.

"Cool…um…yeah that's good." Burt turned around scratching his neck and sitting back onto the couch returning his attention to the game on the T.V.

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's and pulled him to the kitchen. "Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

They entered the kitchen and were greeted by the friendly chatter of Rachel and Carole. Carole was going on about how adorable Kurt and Blaine were with their matching scarves and Rachel was spinning around the kitchen asking Finn why he never did cute things with her. Finn looked absolutely miserable. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his head propped up on his hand. He saw Kurt at the door way and his eyes got wide, he mouthed 'help me'.

Before Kurt got the chance to say anything Carole turned around and noticed them standing in the door way. Kurt was standing to the side of Blaine, his arm still wrapped around Blaine's arm and his chin resting on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"See what I mean? Look, Finn, LOOK! Look how adorable they are right now, why can't we stand like that?" Rachel exclaimed stomping her foot down.

"Because Rachel I'm too tall to do that. You are too short for one of us to rest our chin on the other's shoulder. Don't blame this on me, I try!" He rolled his eyes and ignored Rachel who was now smiling at Kurt. "Hi Kurt how are you, hi-"

"This is Blaine. Hi Finn." Kurt interrupted introducing Finn to Blaine. "Blaine this is Finn my step brother and that is Rachel his fiancé. She's also kind of one of my good friends, I know that's hard to believe."

"Kurt, you know you love me!" Rachel smiled wrapping her tiny arms around him. She turned to Blaine and shrieked, "And you! You are so adorable! I love your curly hair!"

"Thanks. Hi Finn, hi Rachel." Blaine waved sheepishly.

"Well now that everyone is here, why don't you boys help us with dinner?" Carole asked.

"Ooh! Yay, what do you need me to do?" Kurt begged eagerly.

"Ew, no offense mom, but I'm going to watch the game with Burt, Blaine want to come?" Finn asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt, not knowing what to do. He wanted to spend time with Kurt, but he also wanted to give Kurt some time alone with his step-mom and Rachel. He also was pretty nervous about sitting in a room alone with Kurt's step-brother and dad.

"Go ahead Blaine." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear and giving Blaine a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Ok." Blaine turned and followed Finn into the living room. Burt was seated on the reclining chair next to the couch watching a hockey game.

"Hi Burt!" Finn said plopping down on the right side of the couch.

"Hiding from cooking?" Burt joked. He looked up at Blaine, "Blaine, you can sit down on the couch if you want. You don't have to stand there all night."

"Oh…I-uh thanks." Blaine sat down gingerly next to Finn on the couch. All of the boys awkwardly ignored each other settling their attention on the game in front of them.

* * *

><p>"WOOO!" A group of yells and wooos came from the living room, making Kurt jump a little. "Did you see that? Did you see that! YA!"<p>

"Seems like the boys are getting along." Carole smiled stirring the soup in front of them. "Kurt, honey, can you get me some nutmeg?"

Kurt moved from where he was leaning against the counter to grab the little bottle of nutmeg. "Here." he said handing the bottle to Carole.

"So, Kurt, tell us everything." Rachel demanded excitedly sitting at the kitchen table folding her hands together.

"About what?" Kurt teased shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh stop teasing us Kurt, tell us all about Blaine! How did you two meet?" Carole asked.

"Well we have been working together for a while. Schue has always been pinning us against each other making us compete for his praise…No really I'm serious we used to be super competitive with each other at work. And then one day…I- uh" Kurt stopped nervously. How could he finish the story without adding all of the horrifying details of his stalker. He wasn't ready to tell them all of the details, not yet at least. He would have to wait until a little into the night if he was going to explain everything. "I guess one day I was really tired and Blaine stopped in front of my desk and asked if I was okay. He gave me his number and said to call him if I ever needed anything… And then I guess we just got really close."

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and smiled, thinking of Blaine. "We actually really started our relationship this morning."

"What do you mean by that?" Carole asked raising her eye brow.

"We have been really close for the last few weeks, being all flirty and spending every minute with each other, but we only kissed once. Actually that kiss kind of made us get in a fight, but it wasn't anything bad it was more about everything that was happening around us that caused the fight. This morning is when we decided that we actually really liked each other and needed to be together." Kurt explained.

"Aw how romantic!" Rachel cooed twirling her wedding ring around her finger.

"We are so happy for you Kurt, you seem so happy." Carole commented while taking the soup off of the stove. She opened the oven and took out some rolls. "Just need to heat up the veggies and then dinner will be all done!"

"It smells delicious, Carole. I've missed your cooking." Kurt said nervously avoiding Rachel's eye contact and rubbing at his collarbone. It was a nervous habit he had to rub his collarbone. He didn't know why he did it, he just did. He made a mental note to buy some more fashionable turtle necks to prevent him from rubbing it. Rachel eyed him suspiciously, she knew his nervous habits and she was on to him.

"Kurt, can you help me get something from my car?" Rachel asked.

"Why don't you get Finn to do it, I think Carole really needs my help cooking."

"No that's okay honey, go help Rachel. I'll be fine." Carole smiled from her cooking, she was completely oblivious.

"Fine." Kurt scowled.

He followed her through the living room and out the front door. It was cold outside, there was snow on the ground and the December wind was icy against Kurt's thin sweater.

"Kurt, did anything else happen after you called me about the missing pictures?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I should go check to see if Blaine is alright." Kurt turned nervously towards the door chewing on his lip. Rachel grabbed onto his arm.

"No, Kurt come on! You need to tell someone about this. What else has happened?"

"I have told someone about this. Blaine knows! That's why we got together because the day after the pictures happened he gave me his number and told me to call if anything happens. Then that next night something else did happen, so I called him and he came over. Stuff keeps happening Rachel! It has never stopped!" Kurt yelled frustrated.

"What else has happened?" Rachel asked lowering her voice.

"A lot. Woke up from a nap to find my room completely destroyed, papers everywhere. All the drawers were opened and it's contents thrown every where. We also found a picture of me that had these weird markings all over them and on the back it said something like 'I'm watching you Kurt'. There was also this weird scraping/ banging noise outside my window and then a dark figure was pressed against my window. It disappeared too quickly for me to see anything, but it also left a message behind written in blood or some kind of red ink saying 'tell the police and your dead'. That's when Blaine and I decided that my house wasn't safe anymore and I moved in with Blaine. When we went outside that same day there was no evidence of foot prints or the red writing, there was nothing. For some reason I looked into the woods by my house and saw something move across the field, so I ran after it. When I got to the edge of the woods I saw a blue and white striped scarf."

"Oh my God. Kurt you need to tell your parents, you need to tell the police!" Rachel said freaking out and running towards the door.

"No Rachel!" Kurt yelled grabbing onto her sleeve. "You can't tell. You heard what I said, the note said tell the police and I'm dead! Dead!"

"It's just trying to scare you."

"Well it's working!" Kurt shrieked, he turned towards the door again. "I need Blaine."

"At least tell your parents. Kurt please you can't keep this to yourself." Rachel begged.

"I will, just not right now. I don't want to worry my dad, you know how fragile his heart is especially after his heart attack back when we were in high school. He's getting old."

"You should tell him, Kurt. You wont help him by keeping this from him. This is important Kurt, your life is on the line!"

"I know, I know. I'll tell him later please just let me go find Blaine." Kurt pleaded.

Rachel smiled weakly and she put her hand gently on his shoulder, "Go get your man."

"Thanks Rachel." Kurt said. He meant more than he said. With that simple 'thanks' he said about how much he cared that she's his friend, how much she looks out for him, how much he appreciates how she wants to help, how much he is truly thankful for having her as a friend.

He gave her one last thankful smile and ran into the house. He walked into the living room and stood in front of the television blocking from Finn and his dad's sight.

"Where did Blaine go?" He asked in a stern voice placing his hands on his hips.

"Ahg Kurt! Get out of the way I can't see!" Finn yelled squirming around on the couch trying to see around Kurt.

"I don't know where he is bud, I think he mentioned checking on dinner. Check the kitchen." His dad answered waving his hand for Kurt to move.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and found Blaine setting the table and chatting with Carole amiably. He walked up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Blaine made a little squeak and he turned around in Kurt's arms. Kurt pressed a light kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose and then leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine whispered pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt kissed him back, his lips tingling with excitement, kissing Blaine may be one of the best things on earth.

Kurt pulled away licking his lips and smiling. "Hi Blaine."

"Where did you go?" Blaine asked.

"I talked to Rachel." Kurt smiled sadly his great blue eyes looking into Blaine's he spoke quietly barely heard over Carole clanging in the cupboards, "I told her everything."

"That's good," Blaine said softly, "When are you going to tell your family?"

"I don't know." Kurt spoke, they were still wrapped around each other. Their bodies pressed close together, "Blaine, I don't know if I can."

"Why?"

"I can't worry them. I just can't tell them." Kurt explained.

"You have to tell them Kurt. It's better if they know." Blaine said cupping Kurt's cheek.

Before Kurt could say anything Carole turned towards the table that Blaine was leaning against with Kurt's arms around his waist.

Carole jumped a little "Oh! You boys scared me. Why don't you tell everyone else that dinner is ready."

"Ok." Blaine smiled as Kurt let go of his waist and took a step back.

Kurt popped his head out of the door way and yelled "Dinner!"

He walked back over to the table and took a seat next to Blaine who was already sitting after helping Carole bring the food over to the table. The rest of the family came in and sat down. For the first minutes no one talked, everyone just ate. Occasionally someone would mumble how awesome the food was, but Kurt could barely even eat. He knew he should tell his parents but he just couldn't. Part of him was convinced that his dad's health was actually going to be harmed if he told him, but the other part was nagging. He was afraid that if he told even more people about it then more people were at risk of getting hurt. What if the stalker came after everyone he told? What if something happened to them in a ploy to get information on Kurt. What if something happened?

Kurt scooped some of the orange butternut squash soup onto his spoon and lifted it to his lips. He pressed the warm liquid to his lips then let the remaining liquid spill back into the bowl. He sighed taking a sip of his water.

"Kurt are you okay?" Carole asked from across the table.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt asked looking in shock at the members of the table.

"Dude, you've been scooping soup up for the last 10 minutes but you haven't eaten any of it." Finn stated biting off half of the roll.

"'M fine, Finn." Kurt said toying with his spoon with one of his hands. His other hand rested on his lap and his fingernails dug into his palm, another nervous habit.

"So Kurt, Blaine, how's work going?" Burt asked picking up another spoonful of mixed vegetables.

"It's good. Schue has had me kind of training this new worker but I haven't had to work one on one with him in a while." Kurt explained, "Nothing new."

"Oh is the new guy nice?" Carole asked.

"Is he cute?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my God Rachel, NO. I'm not sure if you forgot but this is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt said pointing his spoon at Blaine. Blaine's hand crept under the table and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"How is your house?" Burt asked.

"It's…good." Kurt said hesitantly. Here is his chance to tell them everything. But he can't.

"Tell them." Blaine whispered squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Tell us what?" Burt asked curiously.

"Nothing." Kurt said quickly turning back to his food.

"No tell us, Kurt." Rachel pleaded.

"There is nothing to tell." Kurt stated. Blaine squeezed his hand edging him on. "Please don't make me do this."

"Do what?" Carole asked.

"Kurt, Blaine what is going on?" Burt asked.

"Nothing, Blaine can we just leave? I'm sorry guys. I need to go. Excuse me." Kurt murmured running out of the kitchen and up to his old room.

Blaine stared at Kurt's family and friends who were shocked and confused. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry excuse me." Blaine apologized running after Kurt. He didn't know exactly where he was going but he ran up the stairs and started down the hallway. He found Kurt in the second bedroom on the left sitting on a bed. He walked in tentatively.

"This used to be my old bedroom." Kurt explained crossing his legs. Blaine sat on the bed next to him. "They remodeled it into a guest room, but the set up is the same. I miss them."  
>"Why wont you tell them, Kurt?" Blaine asked softly.<p>

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" Blaine asked placing his hand on Kurt's knee.

"What if I tell them and the stalker finds out and hurts them. What if some how the stalker uses my friends and family against me, what if it captures everyone I love and tortures them until they help him get me. I can't live if anyone gets hurt because of me, Blaine I just can't." Kurt explained scratching at his wrist.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand to make him stop, "Kurt stop, your hurting yourself and it's scaring me. I'm not going to force you to tell them, but these 'what ifs' are just what ifs, you don't know what will happen, that's why you take chances. I think it would be better to tell people, with people you have numbers. The more people who knows your secret, the more people who will protect you and do what ever they can to stop this sick person."

"The more people I tell the bigger threat I become to expose this person's secret and the bigger possibility I will be their next victim." Kurt ignored Blaine's remark on self harm, he wasn't hurting himself on purpose, was he? It was just a nervous habit, right?

"Kurt you need to calm down before you work yourself into a panic attack." Blaine said pulling him into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"That's a hard promise to keep especially with the circumstances right now." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's warm neck.

"I promise." Blaine repeated, "Come on let's go downstairs, we left your family pretty confused."

They got off the bed and clasped hands. Together they walked down stairs and into the living room where everyone was seated. The television was off meaning they were talking, talking about Kurt. Kurt mentally prepared what he was going to say in his head. He needed an excuse to allow his to leave and explain earlier.

"Carole, do you need any help cleaning up?" Blaine asked politely.

"No, thank you though, darling that is very nice of you to ask. We already cleaned up." Carole responded sweetly, looking at Kurt with motherly eyes. "Kurt are you alright sweetheart?"

"Actually no, I'm not feeling too well. Blaine and I are going to get going, it's getting pretty late." Kurt explained.

"Are you alright kiddo? It's not the flu is it?" Burt asked.

"No, no I think it's just a cold." Kurt lied. He hated lying to his family like this, especially his dad. Ever since his mom died he tried his hardest not to lie to his dad because he knew he would always regret it eventually. Thinking of his mom, Kurt pulled at the locket he now constantly wore around his neck ever since his room was raided.

"Kurt? Is that…is that Lizzy's locket?" Burt choked. "I didn't know you still wear that, I thought you just kept it in a safe place."

"Right now the safest place is around my neck." Kurt said softly. "I hate to leave I miss you all so much, but we have to go. I'll visit again soon, I promise."

"Ok bud, drive safe. Nice meeting you Blaine." Burt smiled saying goodbye.

"Wait Kurt, let me get you some left over soup. You barely ate any and if you are sick, this will make you feel better sweetie." Carole gushed, running into the kitchen. She came back out with a Tupper Wear container filled with the butternut squash soup. "Here you go Kurt. I love you."

"Thanks Carole, I love you too." Kurt thanked.

They all said their goodbyes as Kurt and Blaine grabbed their coats and walked out to their car.

"I love you all so much." Kurt spoke softly one last time before getting into the car. Blaine started the car and backed down the drive way, the Hummel-Hudsons all waved goodbye from the front steps.

"Are we going home or do still want to go to your house?" Blaine asked.

"Let's just go home." Kurt said softly, his heart warmed as he called Blaine's house 'home'. It was home, anywhere with Blaine was home, whenever he was concerned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, ha pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. Oh and the title is lyrics from Blackbird by The Beatles.

**Author Notes**- I feel soooo guilty that this took me forever to update. 5 essays. My AP Lang & Comp teacher gave me 5 essays to do over the last few weeks. Sorry but the last thing you want to do after all of that horrible essay writing is do more writing. Sorry.

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine put the radio on low as they drove home from an interesting dinner with Kurt's family. Kurt stared out the passenger window thinking about how much he regretted not telling his parents what is going on in his life. The problem is though that he was too scared to tell them. What if something did happen to them because he opened his mouth. If the stalker didn't kill him first he knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they got hurt. Who knows what this monster was capable of.<p>

Kurt is pretty sure that Blaine is upset that he didn't tell his parents. He tried to explain to Blaine his thoughts on the possible dangers involved in telling them. Although Blaine understood, he still didn't agree with keeping them in the dark. Kurt hopes this doesn't get in between their relationship, it was weird already adding more tension would not be beneficial.

Kurt stared at the woods on the other side of the street, trying to peer into it's darkness. The darkness concealed everything beyond the first few trees, Kurt could only imagine what were pass them. Maybe he watched too many scary movies but the thought of hidden creatures scared him.

"Was that... Was that a shoe?" Blaine asked suddenly.

Kurt whipped his head to the back to see the lone shoe in the middle of the road. "I guess it is."

He turned back to peer into the mysterious woods when he saw something pale laying just outside of the woods up ahead.

"Blaine slow down!" Kurt yelled in panic he wasn't sure what the pale mass was it could very well be a white stone but his over active imagination screamed body.

"What what is it?" Blaine asked.

As they got closer to the mass, Kurt shrieked in horror covering his mouth. "Oh my God!"

Laying bloody and lifeless on the side of the road was a skinny pale man.

"Blaine stop!" Kurt screamed reaching out his hand to hold onto Blaine's forearm.

"Kurt what's wrong? You need to tell me what's wrong!" Blaine said nervously.

Kurt moved closer to Blaine hiding his face on Blaine's shoulder.

"No, no, no..." He begged shaking his head back and forth.

Blaine turned and wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him against his chest. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Kurt please talk to me."

"Lock the doors." Kurt said his voice shaking.

"They are locked." Blaine answered still confused, his eyes not leaving Kurt. "Please Kurt tell me what's going on."

Kurt moved his head off of Blaine's chest looking right into Blaine's worried hazel eyes and muttered the words he refused to believe, "Dead. Body."

Blaine's body stiffened as he looked out the window behind Kurt. "Oh my God."

Blaine pulled out his phone and quickly dialed 911 "Yeah hi, I was driving home and I passed a... Um dead body... No I'm not alone...yes, we are stopped near the body...yes the doors are locked... No we haven't left the car yet...it's about a mile into magnolia street, in Lima Ohio...okay thanks."

Blaine hung up the phone and lifted the middle seat up so that Kurt could be closer. He's never been so thankful for something as stupid as a hidden middle front seat. "The police are on their way, I'm pretty sure I saw a cop car a little ways back so they should be here soon. They asked me to stay parked here with the hazards on so that they can easily find the body and ask us questions. Are you okay Kurt?"

Kurt scooted across the seat and leaned against Blaine. Blaine moved the seat down so that it was slightly reclined and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I'm just...what if that was me?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Your fine, you are safe here with me." Blaine assured.

Kurt bit his lip, his thoughts were racing. Another one of the seven is dead, he was sure that this murder was related to the first one. He could be next. He didn't want to wait here for the police he wants to go home, with Blaine, and locked all of the windows and doors. He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend without fearing his life.

Whoever this sick, horrible person is they deserve to die. What did Kurt and the other six people do to this person to cause them to want to kill them? Why was this happening in Lima?

Kurt shook, but it wasn't because he was cold, Blaine's warmth surrounded him and reminded him that he was still okay, he was shaking because he is terrified.

Horrible thoughts clouded his mind as he tried his hardest not to freak out. What if it was someone he knew. What if the murderer was still around, watching him. What if someone else that he knew was part of the seven? What if someone he knew was the murderer? Could he trust anyone? What if he couldn't even trust Blaine or his own family?

What if the murderer wanted Kurt to see this? What if the murderer is blackmailing Blaine to help him get Kurt in the perfect place at the right time? How could it be that he was the person to see the dead body? There are hundreds of other people living in the area and he should think its just a coincident? No! There is no possible way it was a coincident some how the murder knew that he was visiting his parents and that he left at a certain time and would actually be taking that road on the way. He really can't trust anyone.

Blaine's hand stopped rubbing Kurt's back as they heard the police sirens approaching. The police officer tapped on the driver side window, a few minutes later, causing Kurt to jump. The officer was young looking, making a few years older than they were. He had bright piercing green eyes and pale skin. His dirty blond hair stuck out from all angles on top of his head. He was wearing the classic blue uniform of the police officer and he held a bright, shining, flashlight in his hand. Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's and nudged him off of him a little, so he could talk to the police officer.

Blaine rolled down the window, "Hello sir."

"Hello, you reported seeing a dead body?" the police officer asked.

"Uh yes sir, it's right over there." Blaine answered pointing in the direction of the corpse.

"Stay right here. You haven't left the car correct?"

"Yes sir, we haven't left." Blaine answered the police officer politely.

"Okay the ambulance will be here shortly, do you mind if I ask some quick questions?"

"No go right away."

"Can I see your license?"

"Yeah sure no problem." Blaine answered he poked Kurt in the side gently and leaned in close so that his lips were brushing against Kurt's ear. He whispered very softly, "Kurt honey, can you get off me a little? I need to get my wallet."

Kurt looked up at the police officer with a blank stare, for some reason he was totally out of it right now. The officer smiled at him kindly and then Kurt turned his head to stare up at Blaine. Kurt moved over a little more and let go of Blaine's hand so that he could get his wallet. He wrapped his hands around Blaine's arm after he got out his wallet and hugged it to his chest, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt watched Blaine's hands as he shuffled through his wallet for his license.

Blaine got the license out and handed it to the police officer. The police officer read it over and then handed back to Blaine.

"Alright Blaine, around what time do you think you found the body?" The police officer asked.

Blaine looked at the clock in the car, the clock glowed red saying that it was 10:15 pm. They left the Hummel-Hudson house around 9:30.

Kurt spoke in a quiet small tone, "9:45 maybe."

The police officer eyes lock on Kurt as he smiled, Kurt looked down at his lap playing with Blaine's fingers.

The flashing lights of the ambulance reached them before its deafening sound.

"You boys sit here and wait a little, I'll be right back." The officer said backing away from their car and walking towards the ambulance, yelling instructions.

"Blaine I don't want to be here. I just want to go home." Kurt whined. The thought of a dead body and it's potential killer near terrified him.

Blaine sighed, he didn't want to be here either. He hated making Kurt stay here even though he was obviously terrified. Blaine himself was scared to be here, he just witnessed a lifeless bloody body of a naked man. It is late at night and everything seems so dark.

"I know Kurt I do too, but we can't leave yet. I don't want us to get in trouble with the cop." Blaine explained.

Blaine thought for a moment, trying to convince himself to man it up and go outside to talk to the police officer. He took a deep breath and with drew his hand from Kurt's grasp. "Stay here I'll be right back."

He brushed the curls out of his face and opened the car door letting a sudden rush of cold air penetrate their warm car.

"Blaine wait! No, don't leave me here alone!" Kurt yelled after Blaine.

Blaine popped his head back into the car, looking straight at Kurt. "Do you want to come with me?"

Kurt looked over where the police officer is standing talking to the EMT. They were standing hovering over the corpse taking notes, pictures, and marking off the area. He really doesn't want to go over there near the body.

"No." He said quietly pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I'll be right back Kurt. I have the keys so you can lock the doors again if you want." Blaine watched the expressions on Kurt's face waiting for any sudden change, but when he saw none he nodded and closed the car door.

He heard Kurt click the locks locking himself in the car as he walked over to the circle of yellow tape. He tried his hardest to not look at the body, which was still not removed or covered in any sort of way. He could tell that they are chalking the body's silhouette and talking pictures for evidence. More police officers were here now, as well as some detectives.

Blaine put his freezing hands into his coat pockets and watched the commotion quietly. The head police officer they were talking to earlier signaled the EMT to bring out the body bag to remove the body.

"Oh what are you doing out here Blaine?" The officer asked?

"Oh sorry officer, I uh.."

"Oh please call me Allen." The officer said correcting Blaine. He stuck out his hand as a greeting to Blaine. Blaine shook it hesitantly.

"Hi Allen, I was just wondering if we could leave. It's pretty late and we really should be getting home." Blaine explained.

"Yeah sure no problem. Hold on just a few Blaine, I'm going to give you my contact information just in case you ever need me again. Let's hope that day never comes, but if it does make sure not to hesitate to call me." Allen said digging something out of his back pocket. He handed a piece of paper with his name and number on it to Blaine.

"Uh thanks." Blaine said his eyes drifting over to the body, that was being strapped onto a board. "Any idea who that guy is?"

Allen looked nervously at the dead body, his hand creeping up to his neck to rub at a fresh cut, that Blaine had not noticed before. It wasn't bleeding anymore but Blaine could tell that he got it only a few hours earlier.

"No we aren't sure." Allen answered simply.

"Hey Allen I think we found something!" An EMT yelled. Holding what looked like a bloody note in his plastic gloved hand.

"Excuse me for a moment." Allen said jogging over to the EMT.

Blaine looked down at his feet. It is freezing out here and all he wants is to go home. He is frustrated and tired, why can't he go home yet? How could he possibly be anymore help to the experts? He heard a noise behind him and jumped a little when Kurt reached out and grabbed his wrist. He gently tugged Blaine's hand out of his pocket and they laced their fingers together. Kurt looked nervous, but a lot more sure of himself than he was in the car earlier. His eyes were a shade of deep blue as he looked over at Allen.

"Oh no this is exactly what I feared!" Allen shouted.

Blaine looked up at him, he watched Allen take out a plastic bag and carefully place the note into it. Allen jogged back over to them with the bag in his hand.

"Have you two heard anything about the Sophia case? The one where the young girl was murdered just last week? It has been all over the news. The supposed murder has a list of seven people he or she plans on killing. The person is extremely dangerous."

"We know about it." Kurt said sharply.

Blaine watched as Allen's gaze turned towards Kurt. "Allen." Allen said simply holding out his hand towards Kurt.

Kurt looked at him with wide questioning eyes. He narrowed his eyes and shook Allen's hand, "Kurt."

"Hi Kurt it's nice to meet you." Allen said politely.

Blaine watched Allen carefully, why was he suddenly acting so differently? He tightened his hold on Kurt's hand. No he was not jealous, just confused. Extremely confused.

"Er hi." Kurt answered biting his lip. "Are we done here? I really want to go home."

"This is kind of an important case." Allen said matching Kurt's sharp tone.

"I understand that but there will be an even more important case if I can't get my eight hours of beauty sleep. So please can we go home?" Kurt said bitterly.

"I..uh… yes of course." Allen said who definitely seemed caught off guard from Kurt's response. "I gave Blaine my contact information, please call me if you need anything. And I mean anything, I hope you know that Kurt…Blaine."

"We got it." Blaine spoke quietly.

"Okay well we are pretty positive, with this note guaranteeing it, that this murder was a part of the seven victim's murder. So Sophia is not the only lone victim now. My only advice is to please be careful and make sure you lock all of your window's and doors. Go straight home, don't stop anywhere. For all we know the murderer could be closer than we think. If you want to know more about the case, or find out about any new information we find on the case, please don't hesitate to call me." Allen said ducking underneath the tape. "Alright Kurt, Blaine, I'll see you two later."

"Bye." They said together walking back over to Blaine's car.

Once they were safely inside the car and already back on their way home, they started to talk. "That guy was really weird." Blaine spoke first.

"Yeah he was." Kurt laughed for the first time since he spotted the body.

Blaine laughed with him, "You were so rude!"

"Hey I had to get us out of their sometime. I couldn't stand to think about only five more victims left." Kurt said his laughter quieting.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed as the quiet over took them.

Kurt unbuckled his seat belt startling Blaine. "Kurt what the heck are you doing, put your seat belt back on!"

Kurt smiled and scooting across the middle seat buckling himself in. He leaned against Blaine and placed a small kiss to Blaine's exposed neck. "Why I like this better?" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, ha pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. Oh and the title is lyrics from Blackbird by The Beatles.

**Author Notes**- So my exam week just ended. I've been so busy. Let me explain why this chapter is so short. (there is a lot of reasons)

1) Half way through this I got this amazing idea about how I could brilliantly end the entire story right there and then maybe I could just add a sequel to catch up on how the characters are now. Why I didn't do this... you guys don't deserve to be cheated out of this story because I have developed it so much now that I can't just end it!

2.) I'm so exhausted.

3.) I honestly didn't want to add another scene because this one seemed like enough, and the next scene would be too long to add on.

4.) I'm tired and I'm knitting this really awesome cowl neck scarf thing and I want to finish it.

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt tossed and turned in his soft sheets that night. He refused to sleep with Blaine even if he did offer to share his bed. Kurt knew they weren't going to do anything yet, but technically they've only dated for one day. Sure they've kissed and have been extremely close for the past month and a half, their relationship hasn't been official for long enough.<p>

Kurt couldn't sleep for many reasons. He could not sleep because he was part of the seven victims and he could very well be next. He couldn't sleep because the murderer could be blackmailing his friends and family behind his back. He couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes he saw the dead body of victim number two.

He rolled over in the dark room towards the window and checked his phone. It was already 2 in the morning. He sighed puffing his bangs up in the air. His bangs fluttered back down into his forehead and tickled his sensitive skin. He inched lightly at his forehead that ran his fingers through his hair causing it to stick up on his head.

He tried closing his eyes hoping for sleep to overcome him. He felt his body to start to a dizzying drop into dreams when a sudden bang awoke him. His eyes flew open and automatically landed on a black mass standing in the shadow.

Before he could even scream he grabbed the top blanket and flew out of the room and down the hall towards Blaine's room. He maneuvered quickly through the dark hallways and slammed his fist of Blaine's door.

"Blaine!" he called out, desperate to no longer be alone. He heard random sounds behind making his pulse quicken. "Blaine! Please open the door!"

He heard sounds getting closer to him. He wrapped the blanket around his body and pressed his back against the door. Come on Blaine wake up, he thought, as he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt heard the lock click behind him and a sleepy Blaine opened the door. Kurt fell into him, and pushed him back into the room. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He turned around and leaned against the door breathing heavily.

Blaine wasn't wearing a shirt. He was wearing a pair of green and black flannel pajama pants, the top of his boxers peaking out. Kurt couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend's toned naked chest.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after a few moments. Blaine stared at Kurt whose hand clutched his chest where his heart is located. Kurt looked terrified. His face was pale and Blaine could see the sheen of sweat dotting his hair line. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and his oversized sweatshirt hung off one shoulder, exposing his defined collar bone and upper arm. His pajama pants hung low on his hips leaving a strip of pale skin unprotected from the cold air. The blanket he used to clutch around his shoulders was abandoned on the floor around his feet where he hastily tried to get into the room.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered desperately. He whipped his head back to make sure the dark shadow wasn't behind him.

"Kurt, is there a reason why you are pounding on my door at 2:30 in the morning?" Blaine asked seriously, he was not angry, no, not at all. He was merely curious what could have made Kurt so scared.

"I saw something." Kurt said in a whisper, his voice was so quiet and delicate. His big blue eyes moving across every little thing in the room…searching.

"Kurt you're shaking." Blaine said noticing the tremors going through Kurt's skinny body.

"I…I…Blaine…I heard something…and then I saw this b-black mass…and I…"

"Shh. Kurt come on let's sit on the bed, you don't look too good." Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, but he was shocked when Kurt flinched away, his nervous eyes still searching the room. "Kurt you're safe, its okay."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand in between his. He bent down and picked up the blue blanket by Kurt's feet. He wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders and then gently lead him to his bed. Once he was sitting with his back leaning against the wall Blaine let go of his hand. Kurt's fingers protested grabbing onto Blaine's pajama bottoms.

Blaine studied Kurt's face looking for any kind of answer that would explain his boyfriend's state. "Have you slept at all tonight?"

Kurt shook his head no. Blaine sighed, he knew he shouldn't have let Kurt try to sleep alone, especially after the traumatic night they just had. Blaine gently moved his hand to Kurt's knee and squeezed it lightly.

"I'll be right back." He said quietly getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Wait! Blaine! Where are you going? You can't go out there…you can't leave me here all alone!" Kurt begged his eyes going wide, his hands now clutched desperately at Blaine's pants.

"Kurt…please you'll be fine. I'm just going to the kitchen, I'll be right back." Blaine explained trying to pry Kurt's fingers off of the fabric of his pants. "You can come with me if you want." he offered.

Kurt looked over to the door across the dim room. He looked back over to Blaine his eyes full of worry.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, "Kurt there is nothing out there, I promise. There isn't anything in my apartment. You can stay in here, I'll be right back. It will only take three minutes tops."

"Ok." Kurt said in a small voice his fingers releasing Blaine's pants.

"Three minutes." Blaine repeated softly walking out the door. He turned on the living room light and walked towards the kitchen. He took the milk out of the fridge and found two mugs. He placed the mugs of milk in the microwave and waited for them to heat up. Hopefully this will help calm Kurt. The other day, when he was talking about how much he misses his family, he told Blaine how whenever he was upset or scared he would heat up milk. Apparently the milk soothed him, and reminded him of his mom.

When the milk was finished heating up Blaine walked slowly back into his room trying not to spill two mugs he held, one in each hand. He walked into the dim lighted room and placed both mugs on his night side table. Kurt was now laying down under Blaine's comforter, his head resting on one of Blaine's pillows. He had the blankets pulled up close to his chin and his eyes looked as if they struggled to stay open.

"Kurt I brought you some warm milk." Blaine said sitting on the side of the bed. Kurt moved over on the queen size bed so that Blaine could scoot in next to him. They both sat up a little so that they could drink their delicious treat. Kurt pressed into Blaine's side and sipped his drink merrily.

"You're awesome." Kurt smiled his eyes drooping slightly.

"Thanks. Are you okay?" Blaine asked, knowing that a simple question could not solve all of their problems. "I mean did the milk help calm you a little?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked.

"There isn't much to talk about. I heard a noise and when I looked up I saw something. I'm really tired, we had a long night that's probably it." Kurt said sounding a lot more calm now.

"Kurt this is serious. I'm not sure if you saw the same thing I saw, but you were freaking out. This whole case has started to take a toll on you mentally. I don't think that you will be fine until this is all over-"

"When I'm dead?" Kurt asked cutting Blaine off mid sentence.

"No of course not. I'm not going to let you die Kurt. There are so much people in your life that cares about you and that won't let you die either. You just have to trust them and tell them everything. I promise everything will be okay."

"That's a big promise to keep, Blaine. What if you can't keep it?" Kurt asked.

"I'll make sure I can."

"You're only one person."

"You could have more than one person if you just let people in, Kurt." Blaine took his and Kurt's mugs that were now empty and placed them back on the night stand. He scooted down under the blankets so that he was in a lying position and then held the blankets up for Kurt to come under too.

Kurt curled up against Blaine resting his head on Blaine's bare chest.

"Kurt…I can't be the only one keeping all of these promises. Promise that you will let people in…tell people other than me about what is going on…please Kurt."

Blaine waited in silence as he felt Kurt's slow breathes ghost across his chest. Kurt moved so that his lips were right near the hollow part of Blaine's warm neck. He placed a small kiss to Blaine's neck and then lifted himself so that he was facing Blaine's face.

Blaine licked his lips as Kurt moved closer to him.

"I promise." Kurt whispered before he pressed his lips to Blaine's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, ha pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. Oh and the title is lyrics from Blackbird by The Beatles.

**Author Notes**- I guess my only advice is to expect long waits in between chapters because it is so hard to write and juggle school and sports at the same time. Towards the end of the school it should get better and then in the summer it will be a lot faster. But I'm trying my best.

How much to you love Cough Syrup? Because I haven't stopped listening to it since it's release! I'm so nervous for tomorrow's episode! EEkkk whats going to happen?

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in what felt like heaven. His bed was extremely warm, so warm he didn't even want to move. But he needed to stretch out, wake up his tired muscles. He stretched his legs out and came in contact with other toes that didn't belong to him. He turned his head and found Kurt sleeping next to him. Kurt moved around to face Blaine startled by the contact, but did not wake up.<p>

Blaine smiled at the sleepy boy next to him, thankful that they didn't have work again today. They still needed to visit Kurt's house and check on it, but that can wait. Last night was strange, Kurt is definitely not okay. Blaine hated seeing Kurt look so scared, it just proved how real this is. Seven people are on a hit list, two are dead, Kurt could be next, and no one knows why. Blaine shuddered, pulling his counterpart closer to him.

Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's chest, smiling against his warm skin. "Blaine?"

Blaine jumped a little in surprise of the quiet voice, "Kurt! You're awake, you scared me!"

"Hi," Kurt giggled rubbing his eyes and looking up at his boyfriend. "Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?" Answered Blaine batting his eyelashes and running his hands up under Kurt's shirt tracing small designs on his bare skin.

"Will you tell me why you didn't want to meet my family last night? Remember, you asked if my dad was accepting of me or not?" He asked in a small curious voice.

Blaine hadn't forgotten about that little problem, actually, but after everything that happened last night it got pushed to the far back on his mind. He thought Kurt forgot about it, silently wishing that he had. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kurt to tell him his past family problems but he honestly didn't want to relive it. He doesn't even know where to start, so much has happened throughout his miserable childhood.

He pushed himself up so that he was leaning against the head board and sighed. Kurt scrambled from under the covers and sat back on his knees only a few inches away from Blaine. Kurt grabbed his hand and looked him right in the eye, "Blaine you don't have to tell me if this is such a bad trigger for you. I can't stand to see you upset."

Blaine bit his lip and looked down at the floor next to the bed. "No I can do this…I need to do this."

Kurt brushed his curly hair off of his forehead and kissed his cheek. "You can do this."

Blaine took a deep breath reassuring himself, "My parents has always been so…fascinated with this idea of 'the perfect family'. I grew up in this huge house with my older brother setting everything in line. My parents viewed him as perfect, like you can't get anymore perfect than him. Of course he tried teaching me all about girls and he was constantly bringing girls home. I realized that I was gay when I was 10 years old. I didn't come out to anyone until I was almost 13. I think my parents always knew that I was gay, that's why I they never loved me as much as my brother."

"I didn't even know that you have a brother." Kurt said, quietly interrupting him.

"I don't like to mention him because everyone instantly goes 'Oh my gosh Ethan Anderson is your brother? How is he? Is he still dating that pretty girl? Is he still number one in law school?'" Blaine mimicked in a silly voice rolling his eyes.

"Well I for one prefer the ever handsome Blaine Anderson." He smiled lightly brushing his blunt fingernails down Blaine's neck.

"Thanks." Blaine blushed, before continuing on with the story. "I came out when I was 13 to my parents, I wasn't even planning on doing it. It kind of happened by accident. My whole family had to attend to this award ceremony dinner thing for my grandfather. Naturally Ethan had a date for it. So my parents thought it would be a great idea for them to invite this super weird girl who is the daughter of one of my mom's uptight friends, for me. She was all over me the entire night, it was absolutely terrible. She was orange, Kurt, orange."

Kurt cringed picturing poor young Blaine being attack by something that resembled an Oompa Loompa.

"Eventually I couldn't handle it anymore, the girl was just so fake that I couldn't even stand being friendly with her so I left the dinner and went to wait in the car. Apparently I 'severely embarrassed my family dishonoring the family name'. I explained how annoying the girl was and my parents kept going on about how sweet and kind she is. The whole ride home they kept going on and on about how I never bring any girls home to meet them. I just starting arguing with them about every point they brought up, and eventually I blurted that the reason they never meet any girls is because I am gay." Blaine sighed as he calmed his voice. He looked down at his lap as the memory fully hit him. From that point on his life truly changed, sure kids already picked on him at school but now he didn't even have the somewhat support of his parents. He was all alone.

"What did they say?" Kurt asked gingerly, grabbing Blaine's hand and rubbing small circling on it with his thumb.

"They kicked me out. I was told in the car right after I came out to them that when we got home I was 'to leave immediately'. I'm actually lucky they didn't stop the car right then and dropped me off on the side of the road, know that I think about it."

"Oh my God Blaine, how could they do that? Where did you go?" Kurt asked tears pooling in his eyes. He couldn't even imagine being kicked out of his home.

"I went to my best friend's house, she lived down the street from me, we were childhood friends. I took a chance going to her though, we hadn't talked for a little over a year before that because we just grew apart, but I had no one else to go to. I lost almost all of my friends…Kurt. They weren't like your friends, who all sound so accepting of you, they were all fake. So many years I spent with these people who I considered my best friends who just left me when I said two simple words. It was terrible, I still hate thinking about it. Anyways I went to Lydia's house and stood under her second story bedroom window, throwing pebbles at it like I used to do whenever we used to sneak out to see each other. She opened her window confused and threw down her fire escape ladder so I could come up. When I got into her room with my bag I just like totally lost it. Broke down and told her everything that happened. She told her parents the next day while I was still asleep. They agreed to let me stay for as long as I needed, but they were going to try and talk some sense into my parents. I stayed at their house for a little over a month. It was only after I got the crap beaten out of me at my semi formal dance that I begged my parents to send me to Dalton. I think it was a way for them to look like they care about me, but I am still out of their lives."

"That's terrible Blaine, I'm so sorry that your life had to be like that." Kurt whispered wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulling him into a hug. Kurt placed light kisses to the edge of Blaine's jaw as they sat in content for several minutes in silence.

Finally Blaine spoke breaking the silence that had surrounded them, "It's alright Kurt, Dalton was the one of the best changes in my life."

"It's not alright, Blaine! Your parents were terrible towards you. A parent's job is to love you unconditionally not only to love one son because the other one is a little different!" Kurt exclaimed, anger over coming him.

"I know its terrible, I had to live through it, but its all in the past now. You can't change your past so why should I constantly live my life by it?"

Blaine was right, of course he was, but even though he has somewhat forgiven his parents Kurt couldn't. How could they just abandon their poor sweet little boy? He couldn't even imagine what that would be like. His only family problems was when his mom died and his dad had the heart attack, but they both loved him more than anything in the world. How does a child grow up knowing that their parents don't love them?

Blaine shifted towards the edge of the bed, "I'm going to go make breakfast. Do want anything in particular?"

"No, I don't care." Kurt whispered.

Kurt watched as Blaine pulled on an oversized sweatshirt and left the bed room. He rolled into the middle of the bed and pulled the covers over his head. What else has Blaine hid from him? He peaked his head out from under the blanket and stared up at the white black ceiling, he had no urge to get out of bed today. Why did he even have to? They didn't have work, there was literally nothing that they had to do today. He was sure that Blaine, wanted to go back to his house and check things out. They've been planning on doing it all week, but he really didn't want to. His house scared him. It was no longer the pretty house he first fell in love with when he bought it. It's now marked with red paint and stalker messages.

Even if he survived all of this, he would have to sell the house. It is marred with too much horrid memories. 

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the drive way of Kurt's house waiting for Kurt to find the courage he needs. The car was turned off and they have been waiting in silence for ten minutes now, causing the left over heat to taper off into a brisk chill. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, who had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. Blaine couldn't even understand how Kurt managed to get in that position with the tightness of the skinny jeans he's wearing are. He hasn't spoken yet, he's trying to be patient for Kurt. Talking to him wouldn't make it any easier for him, he just really needs to think.<p>

But now the thinking has gone on too long, Blaine needs to speak up and comfort his distressed boyfriend.

"Kurt?" He asked gingerly reaching out a hand and wrapping it around Kurt's wrist. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm," Kurt replied.

"We should probably head in, it's getting cold out here. Besides you can't stay out here forever, you need to confront your fears sooner or later." Blaine urged, Kurt still hasn't moved a muscle besides letting out a puff of air that could be seen in the cold air.

"I vote later."

What has happened to Kurt? Has this psycho stalker seriously break him down so much that he lacks all of the courage he used to possess? This certainly is not the same Kurt he knew when he first starting working with him. The old Kurt was a strong, confident man, who walked around the office like he owned the place.

"Where has all of your courage gone?" he asked in a soft almost inaudible tone.

"What do you mean?" Kurt mumbled lifting his head from his knees. That's progress.

"When I first met you, you walked around the office with so much confidence. I looked up to you so much because you were able to do what I always wished I could."

"What?"

"Be courageous." Kurt rolled his eyes at the words. "No really, high school for me was terrible, I ran away from all of my problems and I still regret it. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. You still talk to some of your friends from high school right? I mean you've got Finn and Rachel, but they are family."

"I still talk to Mercedes." Kurt said a smile curling on his face at just the thought of his old friend.

"After we go into your house we are going to call her and have her come over, or go shopping or something!" Blaine exclaimed throwing his hands into the frigid air. "I wont even come, you need some time away from all this stress and spending it with an old friend is the perfect distraction."

"Okay." Kurt answered sounding a little more confident.

"Okay?"

"Yeah okay let's go." Kurt said opening the door and climbing out of the car.

The walked up the front steps together stopping in front of the front door. Kurt pulled out they key and inserted it into the lock. It opened with a click, and Kurt slowly opened the door.

"Hello?" Blaine called out into the seemingly empty house. After they heard no reply they maneuvered deeper into the house inspecting everything as they went.

After they through the first floor completely Blaine spoke, "It's empty and nothing has happened."

"That's good, upstairs?" Kurt replied looking nervously towards the stair case.

They moved up the stair case taking in their surroundings, everything looked the same. Nothing has changed since they last left it. Kurt moved to the open door of his room, there were still piles of papers stacked in piles around the room where they abandoned their cleaning. Kurt's closet doors were still flung open with hangers on the floor surrounding it.

"Nothing has changed." Blaine said placing a hand gently on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked…sad almost as he looked around the room holding his stomach.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's and dropped his head. "It's just that I used to love this house, and now I can't even bare to be in it."

"Sell it then."

"What?"

"Move completely into my apartment. Move out and sell the place. Obviously it's filled with too much bad memories for you to ever love it again." Blaine said excitedly.

"Wh- are you sure?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't one-hundred percent sure."

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and leaned his forehead against Blaine's and whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem, Kurt, you already live with me. You're only wasting money keeping this house. Besides I like living with you." Blaine explained nuzzling his nose against Kurt's in an Eskimo kiss.

"I like living with you too. It's so much less lonely than having to come home to an empty house every day after work."

"Yeah." Blaine agreed quickly before closing the gap between their lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled himself even closer. He grabbed a fistful of Blaine's shirt as he opened his lips to allow Blaine more access. Blaine's hands rested under Kurt's shirt on the bare skin of his lower back . Kurt whimpered into his mouth as Blaine grazed his blunt fingernails across his hot skin. Every thing was so hot.

Finally they pulled apart, still resting their foreheads together, gasping for air. Kurt opened his eyes to meet Blaine's deep hazel eyes. He pressed his lips lightly to Blaine's once more before pulling away once more to mumble the words he's been wanting to say for the last couple of weeks, "I love you."

Blaine looked at him in shock for a few seconds before a smile appeared on his face, "I love you too." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys I am so sorry for taking absolutely forever with this! It's been very very busy for me and to be honest I've lacked the motivation to work on this. What I have been working on like crazy is the finale chapter(s). Haven't yet decided if the finale is going to be split into two chapters or not, but hopefully it will be as good as I see it in my mind. Pretty exciting twists! I hope you haven't given up on this story, I'm trying not too as well. The only thing keeping me going is the finale, I'm so excited for it. **

**A little house keeping! 1.) I made a tumblr that is separate from my tumblr that will display the progress of my writing and what exactly is going on. Like my story not much updates are being made, but that's because no one is following it, so I have no motivation to update to no one. Here is the url: blackbirdccseamonkies . tumblr .com  
><strong>

**so please follow that for more information!**

**I don't own anything but the ideas, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his coffee table, lap top on his lap and tons of paper scattered around on the table. He was in the middle of research while Kurt was out shopping with his old friend from high school, Mercedes. Truth is, Blaine doesn't exactly know what he is researching. He just trying to find a link between all of this.<p>

There has to be a link.

He sat with two separate piles of paper. Each one containing facts on the two victims already killed. Sophia Lahela's pile was on Blaine's left, because she was killed first. He found old school files and newspaper articles she once starred in. She was bullied drastically in her high school, just like Dave Karofsky mentioned in his confession to Kurt. There was a particular article he found that was very interesting to Blaine. The article mentioned the failed suicide attempt that landed Sophia under suicide watch. It mentioned that she tried committing suicide because she was so badly bullied in school for being gay.

The second victim was named Keegan Redmond. Although it hasn't yet been confirmed by the media that the murder was related to Sophia's, Blaine knew. There was the note, every little detail matched, they had to be related.

What Blaine found on Keegan was truly shocking; it seems that he too was also gay and very bullied in high school. Both of the victims shared things in common with Kurt, whether he really is a victim or this whole thing is just a coincidence, he is also gay and was bullied. What is the murderer trying to accomplish?

He couldn't think about it anymore, it seems as if no matter how much Blaine thinks about it he doesn't figure out anymore than the one connection. Yes, it's a big step but the whole concept confuses and worries Blaine. He running out of time, who knows when Kurt will be the victim. That will not happen as long as Blaine can try to help. Sometimes you just have to play the hero.

He needed coffee, his mug was empty, careful to not disturb any of the organized research Blaine stood and walked into the kitchen. As he poured his coffee something caught his eye on the kitchen counter. It was a small slip of paper with the name of the police officer that met with them at the murder scene. His name is Allen Carver and underneath the messy scrawl was a little sentence that read "Feel free to call with any problems or questions. I'm happy to help."

Blaine pulled out his phone and checked the time, 2:43 pm Kurt has been with Mercedes for almost two hours now. From what he's heard from past stories they will still be out for at least another hour. Blaine started to dial Allen's number slowly, he was still a little apprehensive about calling the police man no matter how kind he was.

Hesitantly he pressed the call button and the heard the ringing tones. Allen picked up on only the second set of rings.

"Hello?" He asked in a scruffy deep voice.

"Hi Allen? This is Blaine…Anderson, remember? I was the one who discovered Keegan's body after the murder."

"Oh yeah, hi Blaine. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you, if you have heard anymore information on these murders."

"I…I'm not sure I can answer that, Blaine." Allen said in a slight panic tone. "I have to go, sorry Blaine."

"No wait!" Blaine nearly screamed into the phone, "You said you would help. This is serious. I know the media is refusing to announce the relation of Sophia's murder and Keegan's but all the signs are there. The notes, all the evidence it all matches. Anyone who has been paying attention knows that there are more victims out there. I don't care if you don't want to help but I'm not going to let innocent people get hurt."

"I'm sorry Blaine, I agree, but I honestly don't have any more information than what the media has announced. I agree, I also think these murders are connected. Let me assure you that the police force and I are working with other local stations and are trying our best to catch this monster. I promise we are trying are hardest to catch this guy and protect future victims." Allen sounded annoyed but every word he said sounded sincere. Blaine could tell Allen wasn't planning on giving out anymore information whether he knows the information or not.

"Okay thanks a lot Allen, sorry for prying. I'm just concerned." Blaine apologized.

"Yes I can see your very passionate about this. I will call you as soon as I get anything, okay?" Offered Allen.

"Thank you, bye." Blaine hung up the phone quickly. Allen sounded so cold. Why would he write a note asking to call anytime if he wasn't going to answer any of Blaine's questions?

He checked the clock, the phone call had only wasted about five minutes. He looked back over to his unorganized, disaster of a coffee table that had all of the research scattered around. He sighed, he needed to get rid of this before Kurt got home. It's not that he doesn't want Kurt to know that he has been doing this research or that he called Allen, he just doesn't want to worry him. There was that one night when he actually caught Kurt doing research, it actually fuelled a fight between them because Kurt used his laptop without his permission. Now that Blaine looked back at that night, he realizes how stupid it actually was. Personally although Kurt thinks the fight was because he used Blaine's laptop, Blaine was actually more upset that Kurt thought he had to sneak around to do research that inevitably involves him. Now Blaine is doing just that. He's a hypocrite.

He would tell Kurt, it's just that Kurt has been in such a funk since they witnessed Keegan's body only minutes after the murder. Blaine can tell how much this is affecting Kurt, is it so bad that he is hiding things just so Kurt can be somewhat normal again? That is the exact reason why he pushed Kurt to go shopping with Mercedes. He hoped that if we did something he loved with an old friend that it will make him forget about all that has happened. And hopefully that was working.

Blaine didn't like when Kurt fazed out, he wasn't himself for a while. It especially scared him when Kurt came running to his door claiming that something was in his room trying to get him. Kurt was seeing things now and it is all this sicko's fault. If Kurt…Blaine couldn't even fathom thinking about the possibility, but if Kurt developed some mental illness such as schizophrenia it would be terrible. There's nothing wrong at all about having the illness and he wouldn't stop loving Kurt, he would never stop loving Kurt, but Kurt doesn't deserve that.

Suddenly Blaine's phone buzzed on the kitchen counter, he ran to it and picked it up quickly without even checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

Kurt's cheerful voice greeted him, "Hi Blaine! We are on our way back home right now. I invited Mercedes over for dinner, I hope that's okay."

Before Blaine had a chance to celebrate that Kurt's voice was cheerful, he answered, "Hi Kurt, yes that is perfectly okay. When do you expect to be home?"

"About fifteen minutes, sorry for the late notice. Mercedes says she doesn't care if dinner isn't ready or if she needs to cook. She's happy to help out, so don't start running around trying to prepare something out of thin air." Blaine could hear Mercedes begging Kurt to say hi to him for her followed by a bout of giggles. "Oh and Mercedes says hi!"

"Hi Mercedes," Blaine said coolly, "So I guess I'll see you when you get home. Any ideas on dinner? Maybe I could get started."

"No don't worry about it Blaine. We can all do it together, it will be fun!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm. He was so glad Kurt found some happiness amidst every horror that is going on in his life. "Okay see you soon."

He hung up the phone with a big smile on his face. He quickly cleaned up his research and stored it in his office desk. Soon enough he heard Kurt and Mercedes' loud voices outside the apartment door. He sat on the couch coolly and pretended to be interested in what ever show was playing.

"Honey I'm home!" Kurt sang out, he glanced over his shoulder and giggled to Mercedes, "I've always wanted to do that."

Blaine once again smiled at Kurt's joy, "Hi _honey_!"

Kurt blushed and rubbed his hand at the back of his neck. "So, what are we going to make for dinner?"

They ended up cooking a simple stir fry with veggies and tofu. Messes were made as the three joked around and had fun. The night was going great until they were settled down at the kitchen table eating with the television playing lightly in the background. They all went silent while they ate their dinners. Nothing about the silence was awkward.

Then the news came on, alarming the viewers of the "breaking news". The news reporter, a blond wearing an ugly grey pant suit with her died blond hair tucked behind her ears, started reading off of a white piece of paper that was just handed to her. This was very urgent news.

"Another person falls victim to the merciless murder. Annie Broderick has been found dead in her house along with the typical note written in the victims blood. The note read as follows, three down four to go, better pray your not next. I'm coming."

Blaine watched as Kurt's entire façade changed. He pushed his food away and ran to the direction of the bathroom. Blaine looked in shock at Mercedes who wore a face similar to his. Blaine shook, he was just very much as scared of the note as Kurt is. He knows he needs to make sure Kurt is alright, but he would hate to leave Mercedes here by herself.

"Mercedes I-"

"I understand. Go make sure he's alright."

Blaine glanced at her one last time before running off to bathroom. He found Kurt crumpled on the ground, clutching the toilet rim. He coughed into the bowl as he choked back vomit. Blaine heard a sob escape Kurt's lips, he didn't know Blaine was there. Blaine walked over to sit beside Kurt. He rubbed Kurt's back and Kurt threw himself into Blaine's chest sobbing.

"Why me, Blaine? Why am I a part of this. I can't take anymore of this. It's destroying my life. Why me? I hate having to be so scared all the time." Kurt said between sobs.

Blaine clutched Kurt tightly, stroking his hair as if he was a child. "I don't know Kurt, I really don't know. Does Mercedes know?"

Kurt shook his head and mumbled, "No, all I told her was that I was upset over the case. I haven't told her how I'm involved."

"Do you want to tell her everything?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure yet." Kurt whispered quite stubbornly. Blaine thinks Mercedes deserves to know, but more than that Blaine thinks Kurt should tell his family. He's been hoping that if Kurt tells Mercedes it will be easier for him to tell the rest of his family. It's great that Kurt told Rachael, she was the first person he called that first night, but more people need to know. A lot of people love, Kurt, and if he doesn't let them know something so huge as being stalked and a potential victim in part of this crazy scheme a lot of people will get hurt. He knows that Kurt is more scared that the murderer will use his friends and family as bait, but they still deserve to know. It's okay to be afraid, but going through it alone is not.

"Kurt I'm going to go out there and ask Mercedes if she wants to spend the night since it's still late, if she agrees to stay you have to tell her what's going on or I will. I know you are afraid but you just freaked out in front of her and I can't just let her leave with out an explanation. She's worried about you."

"Okay fine." Kurt said, looking as if he's given up arguing with Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "Good, I'll be right back."

Blaine walked out into the kitchen, he found Mercedes cleaning up the table. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh it's not a problem," She said a smile stretching across her face. "Is Kurt okay?"

"He will be, just a little afraid." Blaine said simply.

"Why is he so afraid of the case? I mean it is very frightening but it's just another murder case." Mercedes asked. "He was never like this before."

"Look Mercedes, your welcome to stay the night. It's late and your looking for answers I promised Kurt I'd let him tell you. This whole thing is very serious and you have to listen to us very carefully." Blaine realized he sounded sketchy saying that, but he didn't want her running off and telling the police that Kurt's a victim. That Kurt's biggest fear anyways, because of the warning note.

"Blaine, you are kind of scaring me. But I'll stay if you promise that you two aren't the killers."

"We're not the killers, I promise." Blaine said laughing slightly. "Why don't you sit down on the couch and I'll finish cleaning up."

He was going to let Kurt come out when he was ready. Although Blaine may be pressuring Kurt into telling Mercedes, it's for his own good. Really it is.

"Did I miss anything about the case after Kurt ran out?" Blaine asked.

"Just the same old warnings; if you know anything about this call blablabla, lock all doors and windows, stay inside, you know same old same old." Mercedes shrugged on the couch. "The news segment wasn't that long. I don't think they want to give out a lot of information."

"Yeah you're probably right." Blaine was about to say more when he heard he click of the bathroom door opening. Kurt walked out his arms across his chest, although he didn't look mad instead he looked as if he was hugging himself. As if he was trying to protect himself or hold himself together. "Hi Kurt."

Kurt walked over to the living room, pulling over a chair and sitting across of Mercedes. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do to you. I'm sorry I haven't been completely truthful to you 'Cedes, but the truth is I'm terrified. I'm terrified that if I let more people know the truth that more people will get hurt. I can't live with myself if more people get hurt because of me."

Kurt paused and looked up at Mercedes, she looked confused but sympathetic. Blaine pulled up a chair next to Kurt so that they were both across from Mercedes.

"Kurt, it's okay. Maybe if you tell more people you can get some help with… whatever is wrong." Mercedes said leaning towards them so that she gave them her full attention. "I can tell that something is seriously wrong and I want you to know that you can trust me with whatever this is."

Kurt smiled weakly and looked at Blaine. Blaine nodded in encouragement. Kurt took a deep breath and started telling the story from the beginning.

Blaine watched Kurt tell Mercedes everything. Mercedes looked terribly upset, as she should. He thought for a moment that Mercedes actually started to cry. When Mercedes started to cry a little, Kurt also started to cry and then Blaine also started to tear up a little. Basically it all was a mess, but Blaine could tell that everything was better now that they didn't have to hide anything. Now that everything was out in the open.

Mercedes' , just like Kurt feared, first thought to call the police. Although Blaine agreed it would seem like the best idea, he definitely didn't want to risk it. The note specifically warned them of what would happen if they told the police.

"Kurt, I hate to say this but, either way you're at risk of dying. If you call the police you'll die, if you don't you are still on this psycho's list." Blaine hated to admit this, but Mercedes has a point.

"She's right, Kurt." Blaine spoke for the first time since he's sat down.

"Yeah, I guess she is, but I don't want to die next maybe if I don't get the police involved then I wont be the next one to die." Kurt said hesitantly.

"Yeah but what if you are next on the list? I don't want that to be true, I'd rather you not be involved in this at all, but think about it. Maybe we could call Allen, that police officer who met us after the second murder? I really think he could help." Blaine suggested.

"No, I don't trust that Allen guy. He looked at me weird, it was like he was studying me or something. I am going to tell my family first before I tell any authorities." replied Kurt.

"Ok," Blaine murmured. At least Kurt was thinking about telling his family. That was all that mattered at the moment. His family deserved to know.

"Well, if we can't get the police involved," Stated Mercedes, "let's figure this out ourselves. Have you guys done any research on the victims or tried to figure out this guy's motives at all?"

"No," Kurt replied grimly. "I did some after the first murder, because I wanted to learn more about it. I borrowed Blaine's laptop after he went to bed, but I honestly don't want to think more about it than I have too."

Mercedes and Kurt both looked down at their clasped hands in their laps. Blaine hesitated to speak up. Sure Kurt probably wouldn't be happy that he was going behind his back, but maybe Mercedes could help.

"I've done some research."

Kurt looked at Blaine quickly with a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

"Yeah, I've done some while your not around- only because I knew it wouldn't be helpful for you to continue to hear more about the case than you have too. You've been in such a funk lately and I thought the best way for you to be normal again was to not be involved in the case as much. Like you said you rather not think more about it than you have too."

Kurt gave Blaine an upset look.

"Kurt think about it, maybe if we figure this all out before it's too late we could actually stop this guy. You could not only save yourself but some of the other victims as well." Mercedes said, trying to diffuse some of the tension.

Kurt swallowed his fear, "Maybe your right."

"Really?" Blaine was surprised Kurt agreed so quickly.

"Yeah, let's do some research!"


End file.
